Return of The Hunter
by seraphim2db
Summary: This is the sequel to the Hunter. It takes place during season 7 of Buffy right before the episode Bring on the night. Go read the Hunter first so you'll know what's going on. And please review both stories. This is a XK story or Xandra
1. Prologue

**Return of The Hunter**

**Battle over the Hellmouth**

This is the sequel to the Hunter. It takes place during season 7 of Buffy right before the episode Bring on the night. Go read the Hunter first so you'll know what's going on. And please review both stories.

Prologue

A dark figure hops nimbly atop a building, he leaped an incredibly long distance, reveling in the pure joy of power. Landing smoothly atop another building, he crouched low, in perfect balance over the edge and closed his eyes. He drank in the night, as if it were a fine wine.

"I am Akin Bembola." he said as he opened his eyes. "For a time I was one of the most feared demon hunter's in the world." he said as it started to rain.

"That was before I died. Then a curse was put upon a mask that a witch used to symbolize my power and I was merely a whisper in the minds of those I possessed. The only way for the curse to be broken was for one of my hosts to kill my oldest enemy, Daihawk. Then and only then could my soul rest." he said as he started to smile.

"That's when I met a boy. His name was Alexander Lavelle Harris. Due to an accident, for a time I was allowed to have full possession of his body. But because of his strong will to live, we made a deal and we killed Daihawk together." his smile then turned into a frown.

"All was well for a time, but then an Ascension occured. As the car we were in exploded I did a teleportation spell that went wrong. Instead of just teleporting me out of the building it also took the boys mind away from his body. Now I know what you're all thinking." he said as he again peered out into the night.

"You're thinking that I did this to have my life back. But that's not true, I've lived my life and I wanted this boy to live his. He was my brother in arms. I've tried on many occasions to seek the help of witches and warlocks, but they all told me the same thing. They can't find the boy's mind. I myself don't know where he is but I intend to find him. Until then I'm going to let the world know..."

Suddenly a scream permeates the air cutting him off.

"I'm going to let the world know that The Hunter's back..." he said as he slipped on a black mask with three red lines running down the face of it, that looked like claw marks. Taking another look out into the night to see where the scream came from he jumped off the building and off into the night.

TBC...

Please review...

A/N I know I said that I wasn't going to do a sequel but I received about twenty emails of people telling me that they enjoyed my story and they wanted me to do a sequel. The strange thing is the people who emailed me never reviewed my story.

I'm like this though, if you enjoy my stories then review and let me know. If you don't review I just think that people aren't reading and I don't update the story as fast as I could because I willconcentrate on other stories. If I like a story then I take time to review it. So I think other's should do the same.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N Thanks for the reviews. Now to John yes Xander will be coming back. I don't know how yet but yes he will be coming back. And to Salvory I hope to god this story comes out to be better then the first one as well. I often look back at the first one and think...man I can't believe I wrote that. I really enjoyed writing it.

Also to Dogbertcarroll if you're reading this, dude stop nitpicking so much. You made me cry the other night when you talked about my work. lol just messing with you. But still man just sit back and enjoy the story. It's fanfiction it's not meant to be based on reality. If a theme sounds rediculous just go with it. Everyone else does. Just messing with you, just do your thing.

Chapter 1

Cleveland, Ohio

December, 2002

The silence of the night was cut off by the sounds of gunfire. As the patrons of a club ran from the man who was shooting inside, the wall to the place exploded. A shower of wood and fire exploded out onto the street as a figure emerged out of the fiery building.

The flames seemed to bend and flex around the figure as he stepped out of the burning building with a twelve gauge in his hands. He is wearing all black, with a mask that has three red lines going down the front of it. This man is the Dark Redeemer of the night. He is the Hunter. Throwing down his now empty gun to the ground, he stands in front of the roaring fire of the club, as he sneers, under his mask, at what's left of it's patrons.

Not waiting another second, two of the people from the club suddenly charge him, with a growl. It turns out that they were all vampires. He flips one over his head, flips the other while simultaneously spinning around to face the demon who closes ranks from behind. The fight is furiously expert - hands and feet working like windmills. Taking a katana out of his back sheath, he quickly lobs the heads off of the two vamps he was fighting. Leaving only him and the Bion demon.

The demon was tall, had red skin, with large horns on the top of it's head. It also was very powerfully built. Recognizing this form of demon, he summed up that it was a samurai demon. Not one to be intimidated, The Hunter dropped his sword and waited as the demon charged.

The Hunter parry's every thrust the demon has to offer, countering every move, but is nonetheless being backed into a corner. The demon moves in for the kill as The Hunter suddenly vaults up and over him in a seven-foot backflip. Grabbing the demon's horns from behind for leverage, he hoists the Bion Demon over his head, then sends the bewildered thing flying through the air, crashing into the fiery club.

Seeing that his work is done for tonight, The Hunter retrives his sword and his shotgun and holsters them. As he is about to take off into the night he suddenly hears the sound of motorcycles. Looking up he see's three vampires dismounting from, their hogs.

"Just when I thought the night was slow." The Hunter muttered to himself, as the vamps formed a loose circle around him.

Suddenly a foot flashes up, headed straight at The Hunter's face. In a lightning-quick move, he grabs the swinging leg with both hands, rises, swings the vampire off the ground in a circle, and sends him crashing into the motorcycles .

The second vampire, switchblade in hand, rushes The Hunter, while the third unhooks chains from his belt. The Hunter sidesteps as the vampire tries to cut him with the blade. The knife slashes through his duster, sending it billowing out behind him like a cape. The third vamp whistles the chains past The Hunter's ear. He snatches them, karate-kicks the third vampire in the stomach, simultaneously belting the second one across the side of the head with the chains, knocking him down.

The third vamp lunges at The Hunter from behind. The Hunter spins, grabs his arm, and twists the knife away. As he catches it in his other hand he trips the third vamp, sending him sprawling in the mud.

Taking a stake out of his thigh holster, he turns and stakes the second vampire. Hearing a groaning sound behind him, he throws the stake at the first vampire as it tried to stand to it's feet. As he crumbles into dust, The Hunter takes the katana back out of it's sheath, then he slowly walks over to the third vampire, who was lying still on his back and put's the sword to his neck.

"I need some answers." The Hunter said in a low scary voice.

"Sure...sure man." the vamp stuttered out. "But you got to promise me something' man. You gotta promise me that you want chop my head off."

"I promise." The Hunter said in a huff. "Now for my questions. For the last few month's I've been sensing an increase in power somewhere. The demons of this city seem to be going towards it. Where are they going?"

"To the Hellmouth." the vampire said easily. Seeing The Hunter's eyes turn from liquid brown to a milky white, he added. "Not our's but the one over in Sunnydale." he quickly relented.

"What's happening in Sunnydale?" The Hunter asked.

"The grapevine has been saying that the first evil is back. They say it's trying to call all the evil forces it can to Sunnydale to help it."

"Thank you." The Hunter said as he removed the sword from the vamps neck. "You've been most helpful."

The vamp stood to his feet and started to run. Not even getting a few feet away, he feels wood entering his back. Turning he saw The Hunter behind him.

"I promised that I wasn't going to chop off your head. I said nothing about staking you." he said as he pushed the wood all the way into the vamps unbeating heart. As the dust floated around The Hunter, he looked up to the sky as it started to rain.

"It seems that I must go back to your hometown, my old friend. I promise I'll stay out of her way." with that said he got into a black pontiac firebird with a red symbol of a pheonix on the hood and drove off into the night.

* * *

"Alex come on man, let us go with you." a hispanic teen named Mario begged. He was tall, had long shaggy hair, and had lots of tattoo's. 

"No." Akin stated as he put some more clothes into a bag. "I want both of you to return home and forget that you ever even met me."

"Forget?" a girl named Tracy asked. She had long blonde hair and was very petite."All that we've done together, all the things that we've seen. How are we just going to forget that?"

"Because I'm asking you to." he said as he turned to look at them. "Listen I've been around for a very long time and I've seen to many young people die. They died because they were trying to fight against the darkness. I don't want that to happen to you guys, I want you to live long and happy lives."

"Why are you talking like you're never coming back?" Tracy asked a little sadly.

Akin just looked back at his team for a second. He had found the two more then ten months ago when they were a couple. When they were busy making out, some vamps came and tried to make a snack out of them. That's when he showed up. After he dusted the vamps, the two followed up behind him. Not being able to make them go away, he decided to take them in and train them. They had been a team every since.

"Because I might not." he whispered as he threw a package to them. "You can also keep the apartment." he said simply as he walked out of the door. As Tracy opened the package both of their eyes widened as lots of money fell out. Quickly counting it they saw that Akin had left them over ten thousand dollars.

* * *

As Akin walked out of the apartment he looked up at the night sky and sighed. Throwing his bag into his trunk, he got into his car and drove off into the night. Sunnydale had just found itself a new hero. 

TBC...

Please review...

A/N I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Also I wanted to have Akin call himself Alex because I thought it would make a strange situation in later chapters. And If anyone is wondering how Akin got money to get the equipment and a car, well a long time ago when he possessed a few people, he had them set up several bank accounts all over the world, just in case a time of crisis arrived. Consider it a safety precaution.

As for the team he left behind, I haven't decided if I'm going to have them in the fanfic later on or not. Just think of them as a Willow and Xander pair. Just think how they followed Buffy around in season 1 and 2. They basically did the same thing to Akin, accept he trained them.

As for this scene he was merely trying to find out why the demon activity in Cleveland went down, by going to a demon bar. But then some demons got a little rowdy so he had no choice but to take them all out.


	3. Chapter 2 Bring on the Night

A/N thanks for the reviews. And to answer your question Abuhin, the last chapter actually wasn't a Blade reference but I was thinking about doing one though. Stay tuned to read my other fic problems with the soul. I'll have a power ranger's reference coming up in that one though. And thanks for the complement kinetic-kid, that means alot.

Also thanks to everyone who read the Hunter. That was the first story that made a hundred reviews for me. So thanks. I really hope that this chapter doesn't suck though. I still haven't found my creative flow for this story yet, but I'm trying. i hope it doesn't suck.

Chapter 2

Bring on the night

STREET IN SUNNYDALE - NIGHT

With a sigh of relief Akin had finally made it to Sunnydale. It had taken him about three days but he had finally arrived. As he looked out of his window, he saw that he was in downtown Sunnydale. In the industrial part of town to be exact. As he rounds a corner, he see's a young girl being choked to death by a monster.

It's bald with a distinct vampire forehead and brows and trademark fanged teeth. It looks gaunt and has a horrible disfigured face, with extremely hollow cheekbones. Forgetting about the old legends of such creature's and not having enough time to grab a weapon, he slips on his mask, gets out of the car and runs up to them.

* * *

Annabelle is running down a street, looking over her shoulder. She's run into an industrial manufacturing complex, and as she runs past a dumpster, a UberVamp jumps out and grabs her by the throat, growling and lifting her off the ground.

As if sensing something behind him, the Turok-Han turns only to be punched in the face. The force of which made him drop Annabelle and made it drop to the ground. Annabelle gasps as she see's a figure stepping into the light from the over head street lamp. It's almost like a shadow.

The figure was tall, wore all black, and had a mask with three red lines running down the face of it.

"Get in my car!" The figure ordered as the Uber-vamp started to get to it's feet. Not one to argue, Annabelle stood to her feet and ran to the black fire-bird.

"So you're the new creature of the night?" The Hunter asked as the uber-vamp started to circle him. "I must say I'm not impressed." he said as his eye's started to glow a milky white.

With a growl the Turok-Han comes for The Hunter. He's able to hold his own against it for a moment, but soon he's being beaten back. Annabelle grimace's as the Turok-Han deals harsh blows to the man that saved her life. Still, he manages to get in an offensive move here and there, punching and kicking it between its own moves.

Seeing a crossbow in the back seat of the firebird, Annabelle picks it up and get's out of the car.

The Uber-vamp punches The Hunter to the ground, but he gets back up to fight more. It throws The Hunter about 20 feet away, and he lands next to his car, knocking the crossbow out of Annabelle's hands. The Hunter picks up the weapon and aims it at the Turok-Han and fires as it runs toward him, hitting it right in the heart. It only pauses for a moment, then comes at him again.

The Hunter grabs a nearby pipe from the the ground and uses it as a staff. He then uses it to propel himself away from the fight, but the Turok-Han is right behind him. Using the pipe like a baseball bat he swings it at the Turok-Han, but it ducks and pushes him into the wall of manufacturing building.

The Hunter falls to the ground, and the Turok-Han disarms him before throwing him back toward the center of the open area. It punches him again and again. He falls into a pile of cinder blocks, but picks one up to throw at the Turok-Han - but it crushes it before he can throw it. It punches him again, and kicks him onto a dumpster, before throwing him a dozen feet into the air, where he lands on top of a car. Crushing the windshield with the impact of his body. The Hunter manages to stay on the car, and the Turok-Han jumps on top of it to get to him. He grabs The Hunter by the throat, lifts him off the ground and starts choking him as he struggles against it.

The Hunter reaches down, grabs the arrow in the Turok-Han's chest, pulls it out, and jabs its eye. It roars and drops him. While it's dealing with its injury, The Hunter starts punching it, and kicks it to the ground, where it lands in a pile of cinder blocks and boards. Weakly, it tries to punch him back, but he keeps punching and kicking it until finally he can bang its head into the car. Putting head sized dent's into it. Reaching into his duster sleeve he grabs a strangle wire and slips it around the Turok-Han's throat. It falls to the ground, and The Hunter pulls on it hard enough to sever its head. The Turok-Han explodes in a cloud of dust in front of him.

"Are you okay?" Annabelle asked as she ran up to him.

"Yes my child." The Hunter said panting, as his eyes changed back to liquid brown. "Now get back into my car so I can take you home."

"So why were you out this late at night?" The Hunter asked as they started to drive away from the industrial district.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Annabelle replied as she looked up at him.

"My dear, I just killed, what I think was an ancient vampire, trust me I'll believe anything you tell me."

"Well I'm a Slayer... well a potential Slayer anyway's." she said meekly. "I just found out about it a couple of month's ago when my Watcher found me. When he was killed some old guy came and got me and sent me here. He said I would be safe here with the Slayer but people keep dying..." she said as she started to cry. "I...I just can't take the pressure. I tried to be strong for the other potentials but I can't...It's just so hard..."

"It's okay my child." The Hunter said as he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Buffy wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"Buffy." Annabelle said as she looked up at him. "You mean the other Slayer?" The Hunter only nodded.

"I'm sorry to tell you but she died about two years ago." The Hunter was heart broken by this news but he still listened to what she had to say. "Johnathon told me that she died fighting a hell god named Glorby... Glory, something like that."

"So how were you able to fight like that?" she asked after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"Well I've had over 200 years of practice." he replied. 'But something is wrong. I've been feeling my power slip away for the last couple of month's.' He thought to himself. 'I should have been able to annihilate that thing in less then a minute.'

"What did you say my child?" he asked as he noticed that she was still talking.

"I said what's up with the mask?"

"I use it to conceal my identity, is this better?" he asked as he slipped his mask off.

He looked totally different then what Annabelle thought he would be. She thought that he would look older and have a disfigured face, but he looked quite handsome. He looked as if he was in his early twenties, he had short dark hair and some of the most intense liquid brown eyes, she had ever seen.

"Yeah much better." she said with a husky voice, making Akin smile with Xander's lopsided grin.

"So where are you staying?" Akin's eye's widened when she told him. "Ahh, I know just how to get there."

"I'm sorry, after all of the craziness I've seemed to have forgotton my manners.My name is Annabelle and you are..."

"You can call me Alex." Akin told her. "Now can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Are two girls named Kendra and Faith living with you?"

"I don't know anybody named Faith." Annabelle said with a shake of her head. "But Kendra is the Slayer who's training all of us at Sheila's house. So how do you know them?"

"So here's your stop." Akin announced, ignoring her question as he stopped in front of a house.

"So will I ever see you again?" Annabelle asked, forgetting her previous question.

"I'll be around." he said as he looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks again for saving me." she said as she gave him a hug. Surprised by the embrace, he gives her a nervous squeeze back.

"Bye." Annabelle said with a wave as she got out of the car.

"Goodbye my child." Akin said back to her as he drove off. With a nervous sigh Annabelle walked up to the house and knocked on the door. A second later a very furious looking Kendra opened the door.

* * *

"Annabelle I was worried sick about you." Kendra said as they walked into the living room. The rest of the potentials and Scoobies looked up as they came in. "I was just about to go and search for you."

"Where did you go?" Molly another potential asked.

"I made it to downtown Sunnydale and I got attacked by a Turok-Han."

"My word are you alright." Giles asked as he took off his glasses.

"I'm just fine." she said as she rubbed on a sore spot on her neck. "A man saved me."

"A man?" Giles asked. "What man?"

"Well he seemed to know all of you." she said thinking back to what he said. "He was tall, had short dark hair, brown eyes, a goofy grin, goes by the name Alex, and he had a black mask with three red streaks down the face of it."

This seemed to stop the Scooby gang cold.

"The Hunter?" Johnathon and Willow concluded at the same time.

"No, Xander!" Kendra screamed as she ran to the front porch and peered out into the night.

"Kendra...Kendra!" Giles yelled after her as he ran and grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Whomever this man is, it can't be Xander." he said sadly. As soon as the police said they couldn't find Xander's body in the destroyed school, Kendra made him do a locating spell. Once he did it however they couldn't find a trace of Xander anywhere on earth.

"Giles it has to be." she said as she turned back to him with tears in her eyes. "She discribed him perfectly. The brown eyes, the goofy grin, it has to be him."

"Kendra don't do this to yourself." Giles said as he pulled her close. Every since Xander turned up "missing" she would often lean on Giles for support. They almost developed a father and daughter relationship. "Xander is gone now...it's time for you to except that." he said in a fatherly tone.

"But Giles...Xander." she said as she openly weeped. Giles just pulled her into a hug and let her cry into his chest. Her tears soaked his shirt.

"It's going to be okay...shhhh." Giles whispered into her hair. " Now's not the time for tears. You have to be strong now, Kendra. Be strong for those girls in there, be strong for yourself and your friends, be strong for me."

As her tears subsided Kendra let go of Giles and looked up at him.

"You're right, I have to be strong." she said as she wiped her eye's clean and walked back into the house. "Oh and Giles..." she called over her shoulder. "Tank you."

* * *

"What's all de commotion about?" Sheila asked as she, Tara, Dawn, and Dierdre walked into the room.

"We tink dat de Hunter is back." Kendra informed them as she walked back into the room.

Meanwhile...

In a hotel room across town

Akin sits in a meditative stance on the floor, with his sheathed sword between his legs. He's drawing power from the earth to heal himself and to renew his strength. Then suddenly he see's a flash of something in his mind's eye.

Somewhere over the Atlantic ocean, a huge ship crosses the sea. On deck a man is being beaten by a man with a whip. Akin looks on intently even though he's just reliving his past. But as the man who's being beaten, looks up, Akin see's that it's...

"Xander." Akin said as he snaps his eyes open from his vision. "My God."

TBC...

Please review...

I couldn't make Akin stronger then a Slayer. If Buffy had a problem with them, I think Akin should to.

I forgot to put up a summary of events that lead up to season 7. You'll find out later in the fic where Faith is but, Buffy basically died the same way she did in season five. Her mom did too. Since Kendra became senior Slayer she took the threat of Warren and Andrew seriously and they went to jail. Which means Tara is still alive Also Dawn lives with Sheila and the others. If you have any other questions just review and ask away.

I'm still trying to figure out a way to make a love triangle with Tara, Willow, and Kennedy. Also the first will make an appearance in later chapters.


	4. Chapter 3 Answers from the Powers

Chapter 3

Answer's from the Power's

Two days later

Everything finally fell into place for Akin. Xander and him never switched minds, they switched their very souls. And that's why he's been rapidly losing power all of the time. The soul is a very unique entity. And over time if a soul is trapped in the wrong body it causes cellular breakdown.

But something didn't seem right. The spell Akin used was only a standard spell of teleportation. It shouldn't have switched anything, only take someone from point a to point b. Unless someone interfered with the spell.

Now his teleportation spell incident finally made since. Akin never made a mistake on the spell. Someone else was responsible. Someone planned this. 'But why make Xander re-live my history.' Akin thought to himself.

With a sigh he could only think of one person who could answer his questions. Getting out of his Firebird, Akin walked up to Sheila's house.

* * *

In an upstairs bedroom over a dozen potentials slept in sleeping bags. One of them is Annabelle. As she hears a faint whisper in her sleep, she rolls over on her other side.

Annabelle- someone gently whisper's again.

Snapping out of her dream, Annabelle looks up and out of the window. As she does so she see's Alex. With a huge smile on her face she was about to yell his name, when he put his finger upto his mouth gesturing for her to be quiet. Moving over to the window, she opens it and silently slips out.

"Alex you came back." Annabelle said in a whisper, as she gave him a hug.

"Yes, I'm back. Now listen..." he said as he broke their hug. "I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure, whatever you need."

"I need you to go to a magic store called the Magic Box tomorrow. There are several ingredients I need for a spell." he said as he handed her a load of money and a list of what he needed. He had already tried to go there a day before, but he looked through the door and saw that Giles and aparrantly Kendra were working there. "Can you do that for me?"

"Of course."

"Where are the others?" he asked as he looked back into the room of sleeping girls.

"Well everybody else is asleep, but Kendra went out to get a new potential. I'm sure she's fine though."

Meanwhile

SUNNYDALE BUS STATION - NIGHT

A charter bus opens its doors, and a couple of people walk down the steps to exit the vehicle.

"Sunnydale." the bus driver calls out. "Watch your step. Next stop..."

The last person to exit is a young African-American girl, wearing denim overalls and carrying a backpack. She looks around and walks forward between parked buses to the bus terminal building. The sign overhead reads "OVERLAND CHARTERS". The girl looks at the building, but the doors are closed and no lights are on.

She looks around anxiously, and goes to the nearby pay phone, grabs the phone book, and start flipping through it. The page she's searching reads "SUNNYDALE" along the side, and "M MEERS-MONLAN." across the top. The girl runs her finger down through the names, searching, before she realizes that the page she needs has been torn out of the book.

When she looks up from the book, she sees a black-robed, hooded, eyeless man approaching her. She drops the phone book and turns to run, but sees two more of these men, the Bringers, coming toward her with knives in their hands. She backs up against the wall, panicked and breathing heavily, and sinks down to the ground.

Just then, the pair of Bringers between the buses are lifted off the ground and go flying apart, revealing Kendra, who had thrown them to the ground. The third Bringer runs away while the two Kendra attacked come back for more. One lunges at her with his knife, but Kendra grabs his hand and stabs the other Bringer with the knife he's holding. The stabbed Bringer doubles over in pain, and Kendra kicks him to the ground. Kendra continues to wrestle with the other Bringer, ultimately breaking his neck. Kendra then sees the one who started running away, and calls out to him.

"Hey!" she yells out as she bends to pick up a Bringer's knife at her feet. "Try picking on someone me own size."

Kendra hurls the knife at the fleeing Bringer, landing it in his back, stabbing him through the heart. With a moan it falls bonelessly to the ground and dies. Kendra then walks up to Rona, who is still cowering on the ground.

"Rona, right?" Kendra asked. Rona only nods. "I just got word you were arriving." she said as she offers Rona a hand to help her up.

"You're her!" Rona says in awe, as she takes Kendra's hand and stands.

"Her is me." Kendra said with a smile.

"You know, I thought, uh - they told me I'd be safe here. " Rona said still out of breath as she looks around the parking lot.

"Right." Kendra said with a nod. "Well, you are. I mean, you will be...safer...with me around."

"That's good to know."

Kendra turns and starts to walk away. "But de next time you're attacked..."

"Whoa, whoa - next time?" Rona asked as she follows up behind Kendra panicked. "You saying I'm gonna get attacked again?"

"Welcome to de hellmouth." Kendra said matterofactly.

* * *

"Yes I'm sure she's fine." Akin said as he turned to leave. "I'll be waiting for you outside of the magic box tomorrow. Let's say around two o'clock."

"Wait." Annabelle said as she grabbed his arm. "I was hoping that we could see each other after that. Maybe you could help train me or something."

"I'll see what I can do." Akin said with a smile as he jumped off the edge of the house. Annabelle looked off into the night where he fell, but he was already gone.

Turning Annabelle climbed back into the room. As she looked up she saw Sheila standing in front of her, with her arm's folded over her chest.

"And where do you tink you were going?" Sheila asked.

"I...I... was just getting some air." Annabelle stuttered. Sheila just narrowed her eyes at her.

"Okay...okay, I'm going to bed." she said as she got back into her sleeping bag. Sheila just looked from her to the window. With a shrug she walked to the door and shut off the lights.

The next day

Akin sat in a sacred circle with the ingredient's of the spell, sat about the room. He was happy that Annabelle was able to get everything for him and he promised after this was over that he was going to train her.

As he completed the german incantation, the room began to shake and bend, as if the very fabric of time was being disturbed. A force of invisible waves hit him knocking him to the floor. As he opened his eye's he saw that he was in an all white room. As he looked around he saw that the white room had no end. It was just an endless void.

As he stood to his feet he heard voices whispering in the nothingness.

"Akin." one of the voices said. It sounded almost like a man. "You have risked great peril in coming here."

"I need answers." he called out to it. "Why have you all allowed me to take possession of this boy's body? I served my time as the power's that be's champion."

As he said this there was another odd muttering. As if they were deciding what to tell him.

"You have no right to be here, asking questions." a new voice said. It belonged to a woman.

"I'm not asking for answers, I'm demanding them!" Akin shouted. As those words left his mouth an invisible force struck him sending him to his knees.

"Lesser being you will hold your tongue in the presense of the power's that be." the man voice said.

"In your presense." Akin spat out as he stood to his feet. "You cowards hide behind your magic's and dare not face me. I was once your champion and I died doing what you wanted. Now I demand to know what happened to Xander!"

Akin was flung forcibly into another wall, then their was an odd muttering again.

"Enough of your whispering, damnit!" Akin shouted out. "Tell me what you know."

"Very well." the female spoke. "We will tell you of the being known as Alexander Harris. He is being punished for destroying our champion."

"You did this?" Akin asked. "What on earth has Xander done to warrant your wrath?"

"We have told you." the man spoke. "He is responsible for the death of our champion."

"Nonsense." Akin said with a dismissive gesture. "Xander would never kill a human."

"Our champion was not human, but a vampire by the name of William the bloody."

"You've got to be kidding me. He was nothing more but an evil, soulless thing."

"Never the less if certain events had of occured he would have sought redemption and became our champion. Alexander was never supposed to go to Jamaica and find your mask. And now because of it he set forth a series of event's even we couldn't have predicted."

"Why was Spike so important?" Akin asked as he paced about the room.

"Because the First evil is back. William was a key component in defeating it."

"How was Xander supposed to know? He was only doing what he thought was right."

"And because of it the world is doomed." the woman spoke up.

"How do I get him back?" this question only caused the powers to mutter again.

"You must agree to become our champion once more." the man said.

"What!" Akin shouted in outrage. "I've already served as..."

"It is either that or the world will never see Alexander Harris again." the man told him.

"And if you don't agree, then she is doomed to die." the woman said as a image appeared. It was an image of Kendra. "Without the help of a champion, then she is meant to perish."

"Alright." Akin reluctantly agreed. "I'll be your champion once more."

"Very good." the man spoke again.

"Now where's Xander?" Akin asked.

"Only you and his family will be able to get him back. In due time you will find out how to get him."

"Oh and Hunter." the woman spoke. "From beneath you it devours."

With that cryptic message Akin opened his eyes and found himself to be back in his hotel room. Looking up to the heavens he silently wondered what he got himself into.

TBC...

Please review...

Also Akin was talking to Annabelle through telepathy,when he was whispering to her. I just wrote this chapter because people kept saying that it didn't make sense for Xander's mind wave's to leave his body. So I hope you are happy with this chapter.

And yes, Xander will be back soon.


	5. Chapter 4 Showtime pt 1

Chapter 4

Showtime pt. 1

"Who is this guy?" a beautiful black woman named Lissa asked as she walked down the dark corridors of a cave. She was really a shape-shifting demon and she took the form of a woman that surprisingly looked like the singer Ashanti.

"His name is de Hunter." a voice said from the shadows. "We fought before and I knew dat he would be coming here eventually, so I sent a little welcoming committie to Cleveland to take care of him. I guess dey arrived to late. Maybe not." the being said as it felt some people die. They were two people that the Hunter loved dearly.

"Whatever." Lissa said as she sat down on a huge rock. "The guy killed our Turok-Han. So what are we going to do now."

"De same ting we alway's do Lissa." Kendra/ The First said as she stepped out of the shadows. "We're going to kill some potentials and use dare blood to open up de hellmouth."

"You seem very confident." Lissa said as she cocked her head to the side.

"Dat's because I already have a plan in de works." The First replied as it walked up to Lissa. "Now dis is what I want you to do."

* * *

Akin blew out a breath as he walked up to a familiar house. Steeling himself he knocked on the door. After a few seconds a beautiful girl, who looked a little like Kendra opened the door. As he processed who it was, she slapped him on the face.

* * *

Dierdre sat down heavily on Sheila's living room couch. Lately Kendra had been pushing her away. Especially when the potentials showed up. As she got comfortable on the couch and turned on the TV, somebody knocked on the door. Letting out a sigh, she grabs a dagger off the coffee table and answers the door.

As she does so, she see's someone she hasn't seen in over three years. The shock makes her dagger fall numbly out of her hands. Before the figure could speak, she got over her shock and slapped him in the face.

"Ow!" Akin shouted as he rubbed his now sore jaw.

"Get out of here!" Dierdre screamed as tears started to form in her eyes. "You're not real, you're just not real."

"I am my sweet." Akin said as caressed her cheek with his thumb. Dierdre had changed alot in three years. She had dark brown eyes and strong, darkly exotic features.

"Don't touch me!" Dierdre shouted as she knocked his hand away. "You're not Xander, you're the First. Xander's...Xander's dead." she said as she broke down and cried. Akin was immediately by her side and held her against him as she cried. Her weight over balanced them and they slowly sank to the floor.

"I'm not The First my sweet." Akin whispered into her hair. "And you're right, I'm not Xander either. It's me Akin."

"What's going on in here?" a voice asked. As Akin looked up he saw that it was Giles, with Sheila and Dawn.

"My word." Sheila exclaimed as she saw who it was.

"Xander?" Dawn asked as she prepared to walk towards him. Sheila grabbed her and held her back.

"Get the hell away from Dierdre!" Giles growled out as he grabbed a short sword off of a nearby table.

"And it's nice to see you aswell, Mr. Giles." Akin replied as he stood to his feet.

"I don't know what kind of game the First is playing." Giles said as he walked closer to Akin. "But I want you to get the hell out of this home, Now!"

"It's okay, Giles." Dierdre said as she stood to her feet and wiped some tears out of her eyes. "This isn't Xander, it's Akin."

"Akin?" Giles asked as he lowered his sword. "Good Lord."

"You know Giles." Akin said with a chuckle. "I might not be Xander, but I still have his memories. And I remember that everytime you say good lord, something bad happens."

"Dat's because something bad is happening." a new voice said. Turning they all saw that it was Kendra.

"Kendra can you believe..."

"That's not Kendra." Akin replied, cutting Dierdre off, as he pushed her behind him. "That's the First."

"Damn, you're as perceptive as ever." Kendra/The First replied with a smile. "I bet you wish your friends were." she replied as she shapeshifted into the girl he left in Cleveland, Tracy.

"You should have taken us with you, Akin." Tracy/ The First said with a sad smile.

"You son of a bitch!" Akin growled out. "They were just children."

"The children you left behind." The First said as it shifted into Mario. "Oh and believe me this is nothing compared to what I have in store for the potentials. Seeya later dude." The First said as it flashed away.

"Giles where are Kendra and the potentials?" Akin immediately asked as he turned to face the ex- Watcher.

Camp Site

Kendra's sitting on a large rock, talking to three slayers-in-training, who are all lined up on the ground in front of her lying in sleeping bags on their bellies, heads propped up on their elbows, looking intently at her. There's a brunette Hispanic girl, a blonde girl with a southern accent, and a tall, skinny red-head girl.

Johnathon and Tara are out gathering more firewood. The other potentials are sitting by the open fire and Kennedy finally get's to talk to Willow alone.

"But never mind my deal." Kennedy was saying to Willow. "What's your story, I mean, witchcraft? Wow, that sounds new-agey."

"No," Willow said nervously. She knew that Kennedy had a little crush on her and really she didn't feel right being alone with her. "it's safe to say that what I practice is definitely old-agey."

"So," Kennedy said with a nod. "show me a trick."

"A trick?" Willow asks.

"You know, pull a rabbit out of something, or make something float."

"Uh, yeah, listen, Kennedy, um, it's almost morning." Willow said standing to her feet. "We really need to get some sleep."

"For what I have planned we don't sleep until after." Kennedy said as she grabbed Willow's hand.

"Kennedy, I'm dating Tara." Willow replied as she jerked her arm free.

"So." Kennedy said with a shrug. "Just drop that loser and get with me." Whatever, Willow was about to say was cut off when Tara approached the two.

"Hey guy's what's going on?" Tara asked as she shifted the wood in her hands.

"Nothing, baby." Willow replied, as she turned her glare away from Kennedy and smiled at Tara. "We were just talking." she said as she took some wood out of her hands. "Let's put these on the fire and get some sleep." she said as they turned and walked away.

"You will be mine, Willow." Kennedy replied as she layed back down in her sleeping bag. "No matter what I have to do."

"So then what happened?" Molly asked Kendra.

"Well den ADAM comes at us and..." she suddenly stops and peers out into the night.

"Kendra what's wrong?" Johnathon asked as he dropped the bundles of wood on the ground. As if to answer his question a bringer shows up and attacks him. Kendra stands up, backhands him, takes it's knife and plunges it in the stomach.

Seeing that Johnathon was okay, she moved on to attack the other Bringers that had showed up.

"Is everybody okay?" Kendra asked once the battle was over. She looked around and saw that the girls were a little worse for where, but they were okay.

"Hey wait." Molly said as she looked around. "Where's Annabelle?"

"I...I think the...Bringers took her." Tara stuttered. Which for her was something she hadn't done in a long time.

"Damnit!" Kendra yells in outrage.

"Hey it's going to be okay." Johnathon said as he pulled her into a hug. "If we leave now we might be able to get her back." 'Hopefully alive." he mentally told himself.

Not noticed by any of them, Akin had just arrived and stood behind some bushes. He saw the two hugging and put a sad look on his face. He could sense Johnathon's arousal for Kendra all the way from where he was standing. Maybe after all this time, Kendra had finally moved on. After a few moments, the look of indifference is seen on his face. As he scans the crowd of girls he notices that Annabelle isn't there with them.

"I'm not going to lose her too." he vowed to himself as he stepped back into the darkness. He was going to pay Willy the Snitch a little visit, so he could see where The First might be holded up at. Because from this moment on, things had to die.

TBC...

Please review...


	6. Chapter 5 Showtime pt 2

To anybody that was wondering why the First is back think about it like this, the first time Buffy died and came back, The First came in season three and started some trouble right. Well since the infraction happened again, this time when Kendra died and came back the First decided to wait so it could draw it's power. Now it's decided to act.

On with the next chapter

Chapter 5

Showtime pt. 2

Back Alley Night

BOOM! A second-story door flies open and five vampire thug wannabes come spilling out. They race down a flight of stairs, tripping and tumbling over themselves. In descending order, they are: Rush, a pimped-out Vanilla Ice clone wearing Karl Kani gear, followed by Jigsaw, St. Cloud, T-Bag and Segura. Akin exits just behind them, eschewing the stairs completely and vaulting over the railing. He unholsters his Mach pistol as he drops, firing it as he lands in a cat-like stance on the dirty ground below -- BA-BANG!

A silver-tipped bullet punches through T-Bag's chest. He turns to ash even as his fellow vamps dash through the disintegrating cloud that used to be his body. The embers sizzle in the puddles of water where they land. A super-charged foot chase ensues, with hunter and prey moving at speeds in excess of anything a human would ever be capable of. We're talking thirty-five, even forty miles an hour.

Akin is running like a bull, condensed vapor streaming from his mouth and nostrils. Splashing through puddles of water storming through barriers of plywood and razor wire, leaping over mountains of garbage bags. The Vampires flatten a length of cyclone fencing like it is crepe paper. They scramble up an obstacle of waste bins, leaping into the air --

Just as Akin pulls out his twin-bladed boomerang as he runs. He flings the weapon. It twirls around, catching, ST. Cloud in mid-leap and cutting the vampire completely in half. As the disintegrating halves of St. Cloud fall to the side, Akin storms over the waste bin.

The remaining vampires stumble into a narrower alley where a group of bums are warming themselves over a series of oil drum fires. Jigsaw slips, tripping over one of the burning oil drums, catching himself ablaze. He doesn't give a shit. He keeps on running, barreling his way into the back entrance of a cramped, sweat-shop. Some kind of noodle factory filled with steam and equipment and yammering foreigners. And here comes Akin now with his mask on, hot on the vampires' heels, shouldering workers aside as he follows the vampires trails.

Rush and the remaining vamps spill out onto the street where a number of motorcycles are waiting for them -- two BMW R1200 motorbikes and a tricked-out Panhead Harley chopper with ape-hanger handlebars. Rush and Segura leap atop their BMWs. Jigsaw rolls into a puddle of water, dousing himself, then jumps onto his chopper. As the vamps peel out... The Hunter bursts from the factory. Segura revs his BMW, trying to run him down. At the last second, The Hunter pivots aside like a matador.

Segura circles around for another try. The Hunter leaps, somersaulting through the air, then lands on the back of the bike behind Segura. SHINGGG! The Hunter pulls a retractable garrotte wire from the sleeve of his duster and wraps it around Segura's throat. With a violent twist, he decapitates Segura. As the vampire's headless body turns to ash before him, The Hunter leans forward and takes the controls of the speeding motorcycle. WHOOSH! The Hunter speeds after the other vamps.

Rush and Jigsaw gun their bikes for all they're worth. Up ahead, a line of construction barricades are blocking the way. The vampires power on through the barricades, then abruptly brake -- the overpass before them is under construction. There's a twenty-foot gap in the road where a portion is missing, pieces of re-bar poking out from the ends of the prefabricated sections. Rush and Jigsaw consider their options, but then they hear the roar of The Hunter's engine as he comes screaming over the rise in the road! Fuck it. Rush powers his chopper forward, making the jump, burning rubber as he lands on the far side. Jigsaw torques his handle and follows, rocketing towards the gap.

As The Hunter snaps his hand up -- a trio of Japanese throwing stars appear between his fingers like a magician's cards. He flings the stars at Jigsaw's bike -- The throwing stars hit Jigsaw's back tire and the bike goes down, vomiting sparks as it slides forward. Jigsaw is flung forward like a ragdoll, out over the gap in the overpass and -- WHUNK! Jigsaw is impaled on a protruding piece of wood! He HOWLS, instantly disintegrating as The Hunter makes the jump! Up ahead Rush cuts onto an on-ramp, powering his way onto the freeway.

Rush slouches low, trying to cut wind resistance and will his bike faster. He hazards a look back. The Hunter is gaining on him like a demon of speed. Rush pulls a TEC-9, firing back at his persuer. It's no good. The Hunter is nearly upon him, unsheathing his sword from his back scabbard. The Hunter jabs his sword forward into Rush's rear-wheel. The bike locks up, flips over and bursts into flames. The whole screaming wreck slews forward, showering sparks.

Rush goes flying onto the road, rolling over and over, one of his legs snapping at a bone-breaking angle. As he lies there moaning, The Hunter circles around, sweeping past Rush's decimated bike, retrieving his katana from the burning wreckage. The Hunter kills the engine on his own bike and dismounts. Rush is pathetically trying to drag his broken body to safety.

The Hunter approaches, placing his boot heel on the back of Rush's neck, forcing his face against the asphalt. He unholsters his Mach, pointing it at the vampire's bleeding head.

"Tell me where The First is now and I'll consider you a loose end." The Hunter informs him. Willy had told him that these vampires, were bragging about seeing this years big bad, so the Hunter was paying them a little visit.

"How do I know that you'll let me go?" Rush asked.

"Because I'm the hero." The Hunter replied. "Besides It's not like you have any other options." With that said, Rush started to spill his gut's about what he knew.

"Thank you for your help." Akin replied as he holstered his gun.

"Wait!" Rush called out."If you really have a friend in trouble then you should go to the school."

"Why?" The Hunter asked.

"Because that's were the Hellmouth is." Rush replied as he blinked a few times. As he opened his eyes back up, The Hunter was gone.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey sleepy head." a mumbled voice is saying to Annabelle. As Annabelle opens her eyes she see's that she is suspended from a ceiling and tied to a wheel.

As she looks down she see's a strange seal with a goat on it and a pretty black girl, looking at her with a smile on her face.

"Hey you look like Ashan..."

"Yeah I get that alot." Lissa said with a grin. "So you're a potential? I hate to hurt your feelings, but I got to say that I'm not that impressed."

"What do you want with me?" Annabelle asked.

"Just to kill you." Lissa says with a shrug. "And to let your blood flow over the seal, so I can get a new pet Uber-Vamp."

Lissa reaches behind herself to grab a long, thin knife. When she turns back to face Annabelle, her eyes have changed to a yellow lizard-eyed look. She then stabs Annabelle in the belly.

"Aaaaah!" Annabelle cries out in pain as her blood flows from the wound, down the knife and onto the seal.

"Thanks Anna." Lissa said as she yanked the knife out. "I couldn't have done this without you."

Suddenly the door bursts open and The Hunter enters the room. He see's Annabelle strung up on the ceiling but goes after Lissa first. He punches her and disarms her by knocking the knife out of her hand.

Lissa pushes The Hunter down and starts strangling him. This action brings forth his glowing milky white eyes. As he backhands her, he get's to his feet and unsheathes his katana. As he is about to behead Lissa, Annabelle calls out his name.

"Alex, please help me!" The Hunter looks back at her and Lissa stands to her feet and kicks him back.

"Are you going to fight me or are you going to help your little friend?" Lissa asked. As if answering his question for him, more blood spills on the seal and it starts to glow.

With a growl, The Hunter turns and runs for the seal.

"Alex you came for me." Annabelle says as he starts to cut at the ropes holding her up.

"Alway's my sweet."

A Turok-han's hand pokes it's way out of the seal and grabs at The Hunter's foot. Escaping it's grasps, the Hunter finishes cutting the rope and pulls Annabelle down. The seal slams shut cutting off the arm of the Uber-Vamp that was reaching out.

"Am I okay now?" Annabelle asks as The Hunter sits her up against the wall.

"Yes my sweet." The Hunter replies as he looks behind him. Lissa was long gone. "Now come on." he said as he picked her up into his arms. "I'm going to take you to the hospital."

Ten minutes later the door to the basement burst open again and Kendra and Johnathon run in. As they look around, they see blood on the seal and a large circle apparatus hanging over it.

"Damnit we're too late." Johnathon said as he looked down and touched the blood.

"No we're not." Kendra said as she picked up a nearby shovel.

"Why do you say that?" Johnathon asked as he looked at her strangely.

"Because Annabelle's body isn't here. If de First killed her den her body would still be here."

"So where do you think she is?" Johnathon asked worriedly.

"I don't know." Kendra replied as she handed Johnathon the shovel. "Now help me, bury de seal and den we can go and look for her."

Later that night

The First's cave

"I'm sorry, but I failed you." Lissa groveled as she got down on her hands and knees.

"Actually you didn't." Kendra/The First said as she stepped into the light, from the torches. "You see now I know what De Hunter's weakness is now." she said with a chuckle. "If we play our cards right, we can lure de Hunter into a trap and kill him."

"Whatever you say boss." Lissa replied as she stood to her feet.

* * *

With a heavy sigh, Kendra and Johnathon opened up the door to Sheila's house. They had searched all over town and still couldn't find Annabelle. As they walked into the living room, they saw Giles, Willow, Tara, Sheila, Dawn, and Dierdre all in a huddle talking.

"Kendra!" Dierdre yelled happily as she ran up to her. "You'll never guess who's back."

"Did you guy's find Annabelle?" Kendra asked.

"No it's..."

Suddenly the front door opened and a figure walked into the room carrying a bandaged up Annabelle. As Kendra looked up she saw that it was...

"Xander?"

TBC...

Please review...


	7. Chapter 6 Enter the Reapers

Chapter 6

Enter the Reapers

"Xander?" Kendra screams out. Akin places Annabelle on the couch, just as Kendra rushes forward and engulfs him in a hug.

"I knew you weren't dead." she said as her tears racked her body. "Dey told me to give up, but I knew dat you'd come back to me."

"Kendra..."

"Where did you go? Why did you leave me?" Kendra asked cutting him off.

"Kendra, please..." Akin said as he pushed her back gently. "Let's just go somewhere and talk. I think I have alot of explaining to do."

With that said the two walked out of the room.

"So the Xand man's back." Johnathon said a little glumly. He was really starting to fall in love with Kendra, but now the love of her life was back in the picture.

"Actually it's not Xander at all." Giles said interrupting his thoughts. "It's Akin."

"Oh." was all Johnathon would say. Even though deep down inside he was a little happy.

* * *

"Xander I've missed you so much." Kendra said as she stepped forward on the porch and tried to kiss him. Akin just held her back gently.

"Kendra please." Akin told her with a sad expression on his face. "Don't make this even harder then it's supposed to be. I'm not Xander, I'm Akin."

"Akin?"

"Yes. Do you remember when the high school exploded?" Akin asked. Kendra just nodded. "Well before the car I was in exploded, I did a teleportation spell to get me and Xander out in time. When the spell was preformed, the Powers that be took Xander's soul and put me in the forefront."

"I don't believe you." Kendra said shaking her head, eye's glissening with tears. "De Powers dat be are de good guy's, Dey wouldn't do something like dis."

"I went to them Kendra." Akin informed her. "And believe me, they did do this."

"Why?"

"Because they said that Xander was responsible for killing thier champion."

"Dat's insane." Kendra said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Xander would never kill a human being."

"That's just the thing." Akin said with a shake of his head. "Their champion wasn't human at all. It was, and I can't believe that I'm saying this, but it was Spike."

"Spike!" Kendra yelled in surprise. "But..."

"I know." Akin said knowing what she was already going to say. "But they said that Xander was never supposed to go to Jamaica in the first place and he was never supposed to find my mask. Another series of events were supposed to happen that would have caused, Spike to be redeemed."

"But since Xander did find your mask it led to Spike getting killed."

"Exactly." Akin told her. "But don't worry I'm going to figure out a way to get Xander back. The Powers did say that there's a way to get him back."

"What's de catch?"

"I have to become their champion again."

"Why did you leave in de first place?" Kendra wanted to know. "Maybe we could have..."

"There was no other way. I went to the most powerful warlocks and witches in the world and all of them couldn't help me." Akin informed her. "I thought staying away would be for the best."

"So what's been happening in Sunnydale?" Akin asked after a few moments of silence. "I heard that Buffy died."

"Yeah." Kendra said glumly. "She died almost two years ago, fighting a hell god called Glory. Dawn is what's known as de Key. Glory tried to use her blood in order to open a portal to her hell dimension. De catch was dat all of de dimensional gateway's would open into ours. Every demon dat you could imagine would have came here. De only way to close de portal was for de blood of de Key to stop."

"So why is Dawn still around?"

"Because Buffy figured out dat since de monks made, Dawn out of her den her blood was still de same. So she jumped through de portal and died."

"How did her mother take the news?" Akin asked. Kendra just looked down at the floor at that.

"Miss Summer's died a few month's before Buffy did. She died of a brain tumor."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Akin said as he hung his head low. "What about Faith?"

"Her, Angel, Cordelia, and Wesley are in LA. Angel started a detective agency and dey work for him."

"So why aren't they here helping you?"

"Believe me, dare going through some tings right now." Kendra said as she sat down on the porch. "So what about you? Where have you been and what have you been doing?"

"I traveled the world for awhile." Akin said as he sat down next to her. "To see if I could try to get Xander back. After I found out I couldn't I went to Cleveland, once I found out a hellmouth was there, I defended it."

"So what brought you here?"

"I could sense that a dark power was rising and it led me here. You don't have to worry anymore, sister." Akin said as he took her hand in his. "I'm here now and I'm going to help you train the girls and defeat the First."

* * *

"Thanks for the recharge boss." Lissa said as she stood to her feet. The First had just went inside of her body and charged her with it's power.

"You are my herald." Kendra/The First replied. Suddenly she doubles over as if in pain and falls to the floor.

"You okay boss?" Lissa asked as she moved over to her side.

"I'm more than okay." The First said as it stood to it's feet. "A new door has been opened onto me. Another universe." she said as she looked up at Lissa. "I have to go. Do you tink you can handle tings here for awhile?"

"Of course."

"Be seeing ya." the First replied as she blinked away.

* * *

"Alex." Annabelle said happily as she got to her feet and hugged him. Wincing with the effort. Akin just hugged her back as the potentials and scooby gang watched on. Putting an impassive expression on his face, he let's go of Annabelle and addresses the potentials.

"I am Akin Bembola." Akin said as he looked over at the girls. "Me and Kendra talked and I will now be helping to train you girls. Unlike Slayers, I use the method of modern day weapons. Does anybody in here know how to use a gun?"

"I do." Kennedy said as she raised her hand. "I'm an army brat and my dad taught me how to use weapons and stuff."

"Okay, good." Akin said with a nod of his head. "Tomorrow we train."

Vampire Universe C

A black man wearing dark glasses and a leather longcoat wades in water from a sewer. As the genetically altered vampires called Reapers come for him, a sneer of cruel contempt etches upon his face that shows the lifetime of horror, he had seen. His name is Blade.

As he unsheathes his sword, Reinhardt, from the Bloodpack, sweeps a lethal beam of uv sunlight over the two reapers. Blade retreats back into the water, calm, letting the creatures come to him, as he runs down another tunnel. As they close in on him, he stops and slips the tip of the sword beneath the surface of the water, waiting -- As one, the Reapers converge on Blade. He swings his sword up from the water, hacking away at them, using their own momentum against them.

Each way Blade turned with his sword a Reaper would lose a limb. After awhile the Reapers start overrunning him. They pile atop one another in a frenzied effort to get to him. Dozens and dozens of them. As Blade struggles to get the UV grenade device out of the water, all the Reapers stop as if sensing something.

Looking up Blade see's a beautiful young black girl, behind the Reapers. Before he could issue out a warning to the girl a portal opens up behind her.

"Come on boy's." the woman purred in a jamaican accent. "It's time to go to your new home." with that said she blinks away. As if the Reapers had forgotten all about Blade they all charge in mass towards the portal.

As Blade watches the portal about to close, he let's out a growl, grabs the device, and jumps into the portal. As soon as he enters, the portal closes up behind him.

TBC...

Please review...

Disclaimer: I don't own Blade or the Reapers. Marvel and whomever else does.


	8. Chapter 7 Potential

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this fanfic, except Akin, Sheila, and Dierdre. Everybody else belongs to their rightful parties.

A/N The First had Lissa take huge amounts of pigs blood so she could open up the Hellmouth. After it was open she let the Reapers go down there and feed on some of the Uber-vamps. Once they did that it balanced their cells so they are more like regular vamps now in the aspect that they can dust without just being exposed to sunlight, like on the Blade 2 movie.

So when they dust from beheadings or being shot in the heart by vamp killing bullets please don't complain. Just go with it. I loved the aspect of the reapers in blade 2, but I hated the fact that the only way to kill them was by sunlight, or them just dying on their own. And if you're not buying the explaination of their cells being balanced then just remember that the laws of vampirism changes when they are in another dimension. Just like on Angel when he went to Pylea and he could walk in the sunlight.

Also thanks to my new reviewers and Xander will come into play very soon.

Chapter 7

Potential

Two weeks had passed and still the First hadn't shown back up. Not that, that was a bad thing, but it also meant that it was planning something big. Giles and Sheila would leave from time to time and go to get some new potentials. Even though Sheila's house was big, the sheer number of potentials was still overwhelming.

As promised Akin started to train the girls. With the help of Kennedy of course. The girls were nowhere near being ready, but they were getting better and better by each passing day. He also taught them a magical meditating technique, where they went into a sleep like trance and they would meet up in a sort of dimensional limbo.

The point of the exercise was so the potentials wouldn't actually get harmed by training and because in the limbo world time was longer there so on the outside world they might have done a week's worth of training but in limbo it was more like a month.

Out of all of the potentials, Annabelle was the worse in shooting. So Akin would take her to a shooting range and pretend like he was her older brother, so she could get in. He spent hours with her being personally trained by him. Even though Akin was older then her, he still couldn't help but be attracted to Annabelle. Even though he wouldn't tell anyone that. He was also back at full power. It seems that the powers were holding it back from him as a form of punishment. But seeing that the world was at stake, they decided to give his powers back to him.

Willow and Tara also did a spell to see if there were any potentials in Sunnydale. They were presently surprised that there was one in town. Her name was Amanda.

* * *

"Why want you let me train?" Dawn asked Kendra. They are standing in the backyard while the potential slayers even Dierdre are, being led by Kennedy in a training exercise.

"Because before Buffy...went away she asked me to keep you safe." Kendra replied. "And being safe isn't going out on de field with de others."

"Huh!" all of the potentials yell at once.

"Punch block combo!" Kennedy yells out with her hands on her hips.

"Huh!" the girls yell out as they do the move.

"Cross block kick!"

"Huh!"

"Chamber your energy." Kenndy says as she starts to pace. "Punch block combo!" Eve does the moves incorrectly, and Kennedy notices, walking up to her. "Hold it! What the hell do you call that, Eve? Try that in the field, you are dead. Drop, and give me 20."

"20 what?" Eve asked.

"Push-ups, maggot!" Kennedy yells as she gets in her face. Eve drops to do push-ups; as Kennedy turns toward Kendra and Dawn, still scowling, then suddenly grinning and giddy. "I love this job. Sorry about the maggot comment though." she said talking about her comment to Dierdre.

"Don't worry about it." Kendra said as she looked over at the potential. "She's going to need to toughen up, for what's to come."

"So when are you going to join our group?" Kennedy asked Dawn.

"Never." Kendra answered for her. "Dawn isn't to be trained at all. Now go back to your troops." Kendra said kind of coldly. Kennedy just gave her a look, nodded her head, and went back to the potentials.

"I can't believe you!" Dawn screamed as she looked up at Kendra, who was unfazed by her comment, and stormed off. She passed Akin, Johnathon, and Willow on the way into the house. She didn't even give them a second glance.

"What's wrong with Dawnie?" Willow asked as she walked up to Kendra.

"Nothing." Kendra replied not meeting her gaze.

"Alright girls, enough!" Akin yelled loud enough for all the girls to hear. All the potentials then stop and give him, their undivided attention. "All of you have trained really hard in the last two weeks, so tonight the most experienced of you will go with me to a demon bar."

"And de new potentials of de group will come with me and Johnathon on patrol." Kendra told them as she stood beside Akin.

"Alright girls, get some rest, for tonight we hunt." Akin told them.

Later that night

Downtown Sunnydale

As the potentials and Akin prowl the streets of downtown Sunnydale, Akin can't help but feel a bit apprenhensive. Something about tonight just seemed...off. Shrugging the negative thoughts off he walks up to the building he had spent all week scouting.

"Alright girls this is it." he said as he turned and looked at them. He had Rona, Eve, Annabelle, Kennedy, and the new potential Amanda that Willow and Tara had found. "Everybody stay close and keep watch for anybody that looks suspicious."

With that said he opens the door and they walk into, a high-ceilinged room packed with swaying bodies. It's more of a dancehall then a bar. Off to the sides, demons are gambling with kittens, discussing how they want to take over the world, and being ritually scarred. Even blood packs are being passed through the writhing crowd. Everyone looks suspicious.

Akin and the girls drift through the press of flesh. Feral faces flash by them, distorted by the stroboscopic lights. A female vampire suddenly latches onto Akin. He shoves her aside, keeps scanning faces. It takes every ounce of his restraint not to cut loose.

As he and the girls make it to the front of the room, Akin walks up to the bar and signals for the bartender to come to him. He's a big demon with small horns and glowing red eye's. The rest of his body looks fairly human though.

"I want to know all the information you or your patrons..." he emphasized the word. "have on the First."

"And who's asking meatbag?" the bartendar asked in a low scary voice.

"I am called The Hunter." Akin said as he flashed his glowing milky white eye's. The demon's eye's widen and he immediately dropped his tone.

"O...okay, I don't know much but..."

As he begins to spill his gut's three shadowed figures are lurking near one of the exits. They are skinhead types with robes on, each with a hairline scar running down their chin.

"If I find out you're lying to me, I'll be back." Akin told the bartender as he turned around and bumped into somebody. As he looked up he saw that it was a tall black man with a shaved head.

"Principal Wood, what are you doing here?" Amanda asked.

"I should ask you the same thing." Wood replied as he tilted his head to the side.

* * *

Dawn sat down heavily with tears in her eye's, on Sheila's couch and sighed. She knew that Kendra loved her, but it was her choice if she wanted to fight the darkness not her's. Deep inside all Dawn wanted was to help, to be useful. Not be in the way like she felt she was with Buffy.

That's the whole reason Buffy died anyway. 'It was because of me.' Dawn thought to herself. It was like no one saw Dawn anymore. It was like she was just an inconvenience. Everytime she had a thought about something or had something to contribute to the team, she would be ignored.

The only person who ever paid attention to her... the one who always saw her was Xander. And even he's gone. It was already bad enough that her father didn't want her, her sister and mother were dead, but even the guy she had a crush on was gone.

No one knew that Dawn had abandonment issues. No one knew that she just wanted to curl up in a ball and die. That's because no one was watching her.

"Dawn." a voice said snapping her out of her musings. Looking up she saw Kendra standing in the darkness looking at her.

"Kendra?" Dawn asked as she wiped away at her tears. "I thought you were out on patrol with the others?"

"I was." Kendra said as she stepped into the light. "I let Johnathon handle it for tonight. I just wanted to talk to you." she said as a feral grin spread across her lips.

* * *

After Principal Wood gave Akin a brief history of who he really was, they all turn to head out. The bartendar was so scared about being in the presense of the legendary Hunter, that he spilled his gut's about where he thought the First was hiding out.

As they reach the door one of the skinhead figure's spins towards them. It's a Reaper. All three of them are, eyes wide with bloodlust as they leap at Akin and the others. Suddenly, the Reapers are everywhere, blocking the exits, ripping into their vampire victims, tossing them aside like toys. Vampires scream and run, some taking to the walls as a means of escape, some racing across the ceiling.

"Everybody take out your weapon's now!" Akin shouted over the chao's. Not having to be told twice the girls do as thier told. Even Wood takes out a battle axe that he was concealing in his overcoat. The group goes back to back aiming their weapons at the Reapers as they slowly surround them. Seeing that they are to close to each other to shoot their weapons, they move off from each other a little.

Suddenly a Reaper explodes out from the walk-in, rather than the door behind them. He leaps atop Wood, slamming him to the floor. Amanda swings the axe Wood dropped, missing the Reaper, taking out a chunk of the wall instead. Amanda swings and misses again, taking a chunk out of the floor.

Kennedy empties her automatic rifle into the Reaper even as -- the Reaper turns on Amanda, catching the axe. The Reaper's lower jaw then disengages and splits open, revealing a freakishly enlarged esophagus lined with serrated, sharklike teeth. All of this takes a split-second. No time for Amanda to react, the Reaper latches its grossly expanded mouth onto her throat and begins draining her before Kennedy's eye's. The Reaper shudders and the whites of his eyes bleed red as an ecstatic wave washes over him. His pale flesh, pulsing with engorged veinwork, becomes flushed, turning crimson as --

"Ohmygodhe'skillingmehe's" Amanda manages to get out as her face becomes increasingly pallid. Her face begins caving inward, shrinking as every millimeter of blood is vacuumed out of her. Blood vessels are popping up beneath the Reaper's briefly translucent skin, becoming engorged and pilated. The veins continue to swell, racing up her neck, then branching out over her face, chest, and arms -- like an instant network of varicose veins.

Kennedy retreats, horrified. Wood scurries backwards, then scrambles to his feet.Wood leaps, snapping the Reaper's neck with a spinning heel kick, but the Reaper keeps coming.

As the vampire patrons flee, the potentials and Akin open up fire, unleashing a hailstorm of bullets, cutting into vampires and Reapers alike as they run.

Annabelle looks up alarmed, as a Reaper comes her way. As she reaches for a specialized shotgun, the Reaper continues forward, moving so fast she almost seems a blur as BA-BOOM! BA-BOOM! Annabelle pumps her shotgun repeatedly. Two projectiles fire out, chained together by a length of titanium cable. The cable catches the Reaper in the mid-section, cutting it clean in half.

The upper half of the Reaper falls, then rights itself, landing on its clawed hands. Impossibly, the she-Reaper keeps coming. She skitters towards Annabelle on her hands like the half-man from Todd Browning's "FREAKS". The half-Reaper launches itself at Annabelle, hitting her in the chest, knocking her back to the floor. Annabelle panics as she struggles with the thing, trying to fend off its claws and fangs as it tries to lock its mouth into her arm. She screams.

As she closes her eye's awaiting her death, the weight is suddenly lifted off of her. Opening up her eye's she see's Akin with his sword in one hand and the other one he's offering to her. Taking his hand she stands to her feet and looks around.

Not saying a word Akin walks past her and goes to help the others. A lone vampire makes it towards one of the exits. He couldn't believe all of the chao's he had just seen. Seeing that two Reapers were heading his way, he flattens himself against the door.

"I'm getting the fuck..." before the vampire can even finish his sentence, a sword punches straight through the door and into his chest. He gasps and turns to ash as the sword disengages back out through the door and CRASH. The door explodes open, sending clouds of burning vampire embers every which way.

In walks Blade, grinning wickedly, mach ready. As the two Reapers rise - POW! A silver hollow-point, with a magnesium core, hits the first one in the neck. POW! Another hollow-point takes out the second. The Reapers drop, turning to ash. Blade holsters his mach, striding through Reaper ash piles. The place is eerily quiet now, in stark contrast to the mayhem of the last few minutes. Just the steady, low-pitched hum of the air conditioning units.

"Who are you?" Akin asked as he approached the man.

"The name's..."

"Blade." Kennedy answered for him.

"And how the fuck do you know me...little girl?" Blade asked.

"Come on Wesley, I've seen all of your movies." Kennedy answered ignoring his tone. Before Blade could reply, some groaning could be heard.

"Guy's come quick!" Eve yelled out. Blade and the others gather around her only to see that her and Rona are holding down Amanda. She's thrashing about, clutching her wounded, infected arm.

"Oh god, oh God it hurts! It hurts, it hurts, it hurts. Ugh!" Amanda lets loose an agonized scream as Blade and the others look on. She's undergoing a horrific change, taking on the gaunt, vein-engorged features of a proper Reaper. She snarls and wails, gnashing her teeth like a rabid animal.

Blade draws closer. Already, the flesh on Amanda's chin is splitting as a seam begins to form.

"How long since she was bitten?" Blade asked.

"A couple of minutes." Rona replied as she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry kid." Blade says unnerved, as he unsheathes his sword, decapitating Amanda even as the others protest. Amanda's head rolls off and she crumbles into dust.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" Akin exploded as he grabbed Blade on the shoulder. "We probably could have saved her."

"Never fucking touch me." Blade said as he spins his arm around, knocks Akin's hand off of his shoulder, and delivers an open palmed strike to Akin's chest. The force of the blow sent Akin reeling and he drops his sword.

As Akin's eye's start to glow a milky white, he lunges forward and scoops up his sword that lies nearby. He swings it at Blade. Blade parries and steps backward, taking a blow to the head in the process, then another to the side. The two of them exchange a flurry of blows back and forth until their weapons lock and they are face to face.

Both men are trembling, straining against their weapons, using every ounce of strength to keep the other at bay. And just when it looks like Akin is gaining the upper hand...

"Enough!" Wood shouted out. Blade and Akin were still holding each other at bay. "I don't know what's going on here, but I think we're fighting on the same side. Standing here fighting each other isn't going to solve anything. I think we should just go somewhere and talk about this."

"Alright." Akin said as he eased up on his sword. Blade did the same. "We'll go back to Kendra's home and talk there."

* * *

"So you really are Blade?" Principal Wood asked, after he had just got done explaining his story.

"Yeah, now how the hell do you know that?" he asked.

"Well in this world, you aren't real. You're just a comic book character and a few years ago they made a movie about you." Kennedy explained.

"And who are you supposed to be?" he asked as he looked over at Akin. He had to admit that the guy was good. He could probably match him move for move.

"My name is Akin Bembola." Akin regarded him. "But I'm also known as the Hunter."

"The Hunter?" Blade asked recognition dawning. "On my world you're nothing more than a legend. A boogieman for the vampires."

As he says this Kendra, Johnathon, and the other potentials walk into the room.

"So how was your patrol?" Kendra asked as she walked all the way into the room. Blade looked up at her and immediately unsheathed his sword.

"You!" Blade screamed as he walked towards her. "You're the reason why the Reapers are here."

"Me what are you..."

"Just calm down!" Akin shouted as he grabbed Blades arm. "What do you mean, she's the reason the Reapers are here?" Then Blade told them what he saw, before he came to their dimension.

"That wasn't Kendra." Johnathon told Blade. "That was the First Evil."

"The First Evil?" Blade asked as he gave him a questioning look. 'This has got to be the wierdest day of my life.' Blade thought to himself. And that's saying a lot for a guy who hunt's vampires, for a living. With that thought in his head, Johnathon and the others told him all they knew of the First and a little about what's been going on in Sunnydale.

* * *

"I'm sorry but we've run out of bedrooms." Kendra told Blade as she opened up the attic door. "Dis is all dat we have left."

"It'll be fine." Blade said as he looked around the dusty attic. Truth be told anything would be better than having a bunch of teenage girls drooling all over him.

"Well dare's some blanket's over on de cot if you get cold." Kendra said as she walked to the door. "I'll see you in the mornin' " she said as she left.

Blade shrugs off his coat and drops it on the back of a nearby chair. Unstrapping his weapons and taking off his armour and shirt, he sits down on the floor and get's ready for his nightly meditation session. As he get's comfortable he suddenly smells something in the air. As he get's to his feet he suddenly hears a girl crying.

As he walks about the room, he suddenly see's a white girl with long brown hair holding a 9 mm to her head, sitting behind some boxes.

"Kid put the gun down." Blade says calmly to her.

"Why should I." Dawn says with tears falling down her face. "Nobody's gonna care if I die." Blade just looked at her. Even though he still had an unnerved expression on his face, you could still see his concern for the girl in his eye's.

"What's your name?" Blade asked.

"D...Dawn." Dawn told him as her hand trembled on the gun.

"Buffy's little sister." Blade said figuring it out.

"H...how do you know me?" she asked as she looked up at him again.

"Kendra told me about you." he said as he crouched down and sat next to her. "She was going on and on tonight about how proud she was of you. How do you think she'll feel if you do something stupid and blow your brains out?"

"You don't know me." Dawn said as her finger reached the trigger. "She doesn't care about me. Nobody does."

"Is that a fact?" he asked. "Then why did she tell me that, if she could have another little sister, that she wished that it would be you."

"D...did she say that?" Dawn asked with a low voice.

"Yeah, she did." Blade said as he reached his hand out. "Now give me the gun."

With nerveless fingers Dawn lowered the gun from her temple. With shaky hands she put it in Blade's hand.

"I'm sorry!" Dawn cried out as she buried her head into Blade's chest and cried. Blade was caught off guard by the contact, but finally put his arm around Dawn and held her.

"Why the hell do you alway's have to spoil my fun?" a voice asked. Looking up, Blade saw a cute, short blonde standing about ten feet away from him and Dawn. The First had spent all night telling Dawn lies. She just wanted to see her dead.

"Buffy?" Dawn asked as she looked up.

"That's not your sister." Blade said. It wasn't just because he was told Buffy was dead, but now that he's honed his senses a little he saw a shroud of darkness surrounding the figure before him.

"Get out of here!" Blade growled.

"Oh, I'm going." The First/ Buffy told him. "I just wanted you to know that you had better get ready. Because with the help of the Reapers, I'm going to take over this reality and every reality there is. Be seeing you Dawnie." she said as she blinked away.

Dawn just latched onto Blade tighter, while he sat there and wondered how he was going to get himself out of this one.

Akin's hotel room

Akin shakes in his bed as he has another disturbing dream. He's having a dream about one of the most painful experiences of his life. Only this time Xander is there instead of him. As he's about to wake up from his nightmare, a thought suddenly goes across his mind.

"My God!" Akin shouts out as he sits up in his bed. Sweat is pouring down his face, as if someone threw a bucket of water on him. "I know how to get Xander back."

TBC...

Please review...

Also I know Blade might have seemed out of character with Dawn, but I really think he has a soft spot in his heart for kids. It was originally supposed to be a scene with Akin and Dawn but I wanted it to be like this. And if anybody is wondering how Blade survived two weeks on his own in another universe well, when he came to this dimension, he went to LA and he found a guy that almost duplicated his serum, but it just wasn't as strong as the original. He got money to pay for it and to live off of by mugging vampires and pawning their jewelry and other things from their nests, before he dusted them.


	9. Chapter 8 Birthday Girl

Thanks for the review Abuhin. Glad to see you still reviewing, and yeah I killed Amanda, but trust me some more people are going to join her. I also liked the Akin and Blade clash too, I really worked hard on that little fight scene.

Chapter 8

Birthday Girl

Blade sits in the shadows, wrapping a piece of rubber tubing around his arm, injecting himself with pneumatic syringe of serum. He shivers, convulses violently, then throws back his head in relief. When he does so, he see's Dawn staring at him.

"What are you looking at, kid?" Blade asks.

"Are you doing drugs?" Dawn asked.

"No." Blade replied as he took the needle out of his arm. "I'm half vampire, half human. I need that serum, in order to keep from feeding off of humans." and he was slowly running out of the stuff. When he came to this dimension, he went to LA and he found a guy that almost duplicated his serum, but it just wasn't as strong as the original. He got money to pay for it and to live off of by mugging vampires and pawning their jewelry and other things from their nests, before he dusted them.

"Have you tried feeding off of pigs blood?" Dawn asked.

"When I was younger." Blade replied honestly. He never told anybody, but when he was younger, Whistler had him to try to drink animal's blood, but it wouldn't take. The thrist only came back stronger than before. That's what got them to develop the serum in the first place. Speaking of Whistler he really missed the old man.

"How does a little girl like you, know so much about vampires anyway?"

"My sister used to date one." Dawn replied innocently.

"I don't want to know the rest." Blade told her, not believing his ears as he stood to his feet.

"What you said last night..." Dawn said as she stood to her feet and walked up to him. "Did Kendra really say all of that?"

"Yeah." Blade told her as he put on his shirt and started checking his ammo. Which just like his serum was running dangerously low.

"Are you going to stay and help us?"

"Do I have a choice." he countered. "Now come on, let's go downstairs and see what the others are doing."

* * *

"We're going to scour de city." Kendra was saying as she paced about the living room of Sheila's house. She couldn't believe that she had lost Dawn. Buffy had given her one job and she had failed. Suddenly the front door opened.

"Dawn!" Kendra shouted out as she ran for the door. But as it opened up all the way, she saw that it was Giles, Sheila, and a cute asian girl.

"Oh it's you." Kendra said as she steps back.

"Good morning to you too." Sheila says sarcasticly as she walks into the door. Giles and the asian girl follow.

"I'm sorry." Kendra says as she gives Giles and Sheila a hug. "I just found out dat Dawn is missing." As if on cue Dawn and Blade walk into the room.

"Oh my God, Dawn." Kendra said worriedly as she runs up to her and gives her a hug. "I was worried sick, about you."

"I'm sorry." Dawn whispered into her ear. They only hugged each other a little tighter.

"Now that, that's settled." Giles said, making his presence known. "I wanted to introduce to you all a new potential. Her name is Chao-ann." at the mention of her name she waved to Kendra and said something in Cantonese.

"What did she say?" Kendra asked.

"She said, she's happy to meet you." Blade says as he steps forward.

"You understand what she's saying?" Giles asked. Blade just nods his head. "Thank God! My Cantonese is rusty. I'm terribly sorry for being rude." Giles said as he extended his hand. "You must be Blade?" Blade just gave him a confused look as they shook hands.

"Oh um... Akin called us last night and told us what was going on." Giles informed him.

"And hello Mr. Blade." Sheila said as she pushed Giles out of the way and shook Blades hand. "My name's Sheila and this is me home."

Blade just looked at her and a little smile tugged at his lips. Just as he was about to say something to her, Akin strolled into the room.

"Good morning to you all." Akin said as he scanned the room. "Ah Giles, you've arrived. Are you ready to... do as we discussed or do you want to handle this at a later time?"

"I actually think that today would be the best time to...handle our business." Giles said as he took his glasses off and cleaned them on his shirt.

"What are you guy's planning?" Kendra asked as she looked at them suspiciously. It seemed like they were hiding something. "I thought dat you were going to train de girls today."

"I was but...something came up." Akin told her as he glanced at Sheila and Giles. "But I'm sure that Blade wouldn't mind taking over the training for today?" Blade merely glanced at him and grumbled. "I guess that's a yes. Now come on, before we leave I want to show you the weapons room."

As they walked into the downstairs basement and walked into the weapons room Blade was amazed at the assorted weapons lying around and hanging on the walls. What was most impressive was that each weapon looked exactly like his own.

"I asked you down here to talk." Akin said as he sat down on a stool.

"I figured as much." Blade replied as he picked up a double bladed boomerang.

"I have to do something today, but I need you to keep Kendra and the others occupied."

"What are you going to do?" Blade asked. Akin just looked at him and smiled.

"I'm getting a friend back."

* * *

"Do you guys know why Giles and de others are acting so wierdly?" Kendra asked as she pulled Willow and Tara to the side.

"I...I don't know ...wh...wh what's going on?" Tara stuttered out. Kendra just looked at her suspiciously. Tara never stuttered unless she was nervous.

"May...maybe it's something for your surprise birthday party." Willow babbled out.

"Willow!" Tara shrieked as she looked at her girlfriend.

"A birthday party?" Kendra asked with a smile on her face. She had forgotton all about it amongst all the chaos and doom. "For me?"

"Yeah you weren't supposed to know about it though." Tara said as she gave Willow a look "So please, just for us just act like you don't know what's going on, when the other's come down here."

"Willow, Tara are you ready?" Akin asked as he walked into the room.

"Yeah." they both said in unison as they fell into step behind him.

"Willow told Kendra that we were giving her a surprise birthday party." Tara whispered to Akin.

"For what we're giving her, then it'll be time for a celebration." he whispered, then louder "Kendra we'll be back by the end of the day." she only nodded as they walked out of the house.

"So where are we going first?" Willow asked as she got in his firebird where Giles and Sheila were already waiting. Akin looked at her and let out a sigh.

"We have to visit Xander's parent's." Akin answered as he got into his car.

* * *

Blade walks outside and stands beside Kendra as they watch the girls train. To say he's impressed with how far they came along in such a short time is an understatement.

As Kennedy looks up from training the girls, she see's Blade and smiles. Turning a scowl to the potentials, she runs off and joins the two.

"So what do you think?" Kennedy asks looking up at Blade. "My girls ready to kick ass or what?"

"Their fucking pathetic." Blade grumbles as he crosses his arms over his chest. "But with my help, I'll whip them into shape."

Suddenly a scream permeates the air. With lightning speed Blade takes off like a shot towards the house, Kendra a step behind him. Kendra follows Blade down a hall into another bedroom where they find Eve hung from a bed sheet from the ceiling.

"I found her like this." Dawn informs Kendra, as she and Dierdre stand there looking horrified.

But Kendra keeps staring, stunned, as Eve's body hangs from the ceiling by a bed sheet twisted around her neck. Kennedy, Rona, and the other potentials come into the room and join Blade, Kendra, and Dawn..

"What happened? We heard..." Kennedy stops as she gasps and covers her mouth.

"Dawn, get my sword." Blade tells her. "Be careful with the hilt. Move, because we're cutting her down now!" he says. Dawn scampers off to do as she's told.

"Good thinking." Eve/First says as she suddenly appears and stands beside Eve's hanging body. "But, on the other hand, why rush? Up or down, I'll still be dead. You can't save them all now can you Blade?" she asks as she looks over at Blade and smiles. Blade catches her meaning and growls.

"You're not Eve." Kendra replied.

"Yeah, well, neither is she, anymore." Eve/First says with a shrug. "Now, she's just Eve's body."

"What did you do to her?" Kennedy asks horrified.

"Nothing!" Eve/First said in Eve's southern drawl. "After I got done talking to someone else, we talked all night. Well, I did most of the talking, but Eve is...I'm sorry, was a good listener. 'Til she hanged herself." then she turns and looks to Kennedy. "Like when you called her maggot - she really heard that."

"Don't listen to it, any of you. It's de First." Kendra tells her so she want feel guilty.

"Oh, let 'em. The only reason why Eve offed herself is 'cause she knew what you're not getting. I'm coming, you're going. All this - it's almost over. Be seeing ya. Sooner or later." she said as she blinked away. Just then Dawn comes into the room and gives Blade his sword.

Twisting the sword in his hand he reaches up and in a stiff chop, he cuts the rope and Eve falls into his arms, as he drops his sword.. As he shifts her body in his arms he takes, the makeshift noose from around her neck.

"This is what I meant earlier." he addresses the group, not taking his eyes off of Eve's pale face. "When you asked me were your girls ready. Well this is your answer. For a battle you can't just be prepared physically, you have to also be prepared mentally. She wasn't and I suspect alot of you aren't. Well here's the first lesson I want you girls to learn from me. More of you are going to die and just like I'm going to do to this girl, I'm going to have to bury you."

"How do you know that you're not going to die?" Annabelle asked.

"Because..." Blade started as he looked up at her. "I refuse to let the enemy defeat me. Which is the mind frame I want the rest of you girls to have." he said as he walked to the door with Eve's body. "Kendra get me a shovel."

* * *

Akin let out a sigh as he drove up to the house Xander grew up in. Every memory Xander had of this place came flooding back to his mind. With another sigh, he got out of the car, walked up to the house and knocked on the door. After a moment the door opened and a bleary eyed woman answered the door.

"Xander!" the woman shouted as she immediately latched onto him. "My God I haven't seen you in almost four years." she said as she cried into his chest. Akin let her cry on his chest for a few moments. It was a long time since he felt the love of a mother's touch. And that's what this was... it was a mother's love. Thinking of the business at hand, he pushes her back gently.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Harris, but I'm not your son."

"Nonsense." Jessica Harris says as she let's go of her son. "Now stop goofing around Xander and come in here."

As Akin walks into the house, he let's out his third sigh for today. He really didn't want to give her hopes up.

"Xander you've changed." she said taking in her son's appearance. He had bulked up alot since she's last seen him. He alway's used to be skinny, but now he picked up about thirty pounds of weight. Not fat, it was just pure muscle.

"Like I said before Mrs. Harris, I'm not your son." Akin told her.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"I'm afraid so, ma'am." he said. Just then the front door opened and in strolled Anthony Harris. "Oh good, you're here." Akin said as he looked at the older man and sneered.

Cut to Blade digging a grave behind Sheila's house, while the potentials watch on.

"So you're really not Xander?" Jessica asked at the end of Akin's story. He had finally told them what Xander should have a long time ago. He told them about the demons and the darkness and what happened to Xander.

What he and Xander didn't know was that Anthony and Jessica already knew about demons. When they were younger that's how they met. Jessica was on a date with another man in the park making out. Then a vampire attacked. Her date ran away and left her with the vampire and when she screamed for help, that's when Anthony showed up. After he accidently was able to stake the vampire, the two started dating. And they'd been together every since then.

They even went to Mayor Wilkins the second. They didn't know that he was really an evil arch mage, that would later become Mayor Wilkins the third though. They explained the problem to him and he believed them. He set up an anti demon committee and used that to explain why so many people died. He said that it was a gang on drugs that was killing people. As a reward for giving him that idea, which really came in handy because he didn't want a demon destroying the town before his Ascension, he promised that he would keep any children that they had together safe. That's why Jessica and Anthony never told Xander. They felt that he would be protected.

"No ma'am I'm not." Akin answered.

"Then what the hell do you want then?" Anthony asked. "Because if it's money, we don't have it."

"I don't want your money." Akin said as he looked up at the man with a sneer. "I want your blood."

"What are you talking about?" Jessica asked.

"I modified a spell called Necromancer's gateway. The only way I can open it up however is to have the blood from Xander's bloodline."

"How much blood do you need from me?" Jessica asked.

"Not you." Akin said as he gave her a meaningful look. Now he knew where Xander got his nobility from. "Him." he said pointing at Anthony.

"No fucking way!" Anthony growled as he stood to his feet.

"Now you listen to me you son of a bitch!" Akin grumbled as he stood to his feet. "Xander is in a bad place, where he might end up getting killed. Now either you're going to give me your blood or I'm going to take it." he said as he pulled out a dagger.

Anthony just looked at him and sighed. Sitting back down in his seat he looked up at Akin thoughtfully. He didn't hate Xander, he never did. He would never admit it but he hated hurting the boy. Every time he would abuse him, Xander just had a look on his face. A look he knew he gave his father, when he would be beaten. At that moment Anthony realized that all he was doing was repeating the cycle of what his father did to him long ago. He became something he promised he would never become. He became an abuser.

"How much blood do you need?" Anthony asked as he held out his arm. As Akin collected the sample of blood he needed in a specimen jar, he stood to his feet and walked to the door.

"You know." Akin said as he opened the door. "Xander still loves you." he said as he turned around and looked at Anthony. "I still have his memories and even after all of the times you beat and abused him, he still loved you. I suggest you let him know that you still care for him." with that he walked out of the door. Anthony looked at his retreating form and sighed. Rubbing at his arm where the cut was made he looks at his wife. As she looks back at him she gives him a kiss like she hasn't done so in years. For she knew that something in his heart has changed.

"So how did everything go?" Giles asked as Akin got back into the car.

"Easier than I anticipated." Akin said as he started up the car. "Now let's get to work."

Hours later

Magic Box

Akin again sat in a sacred circle with his eye's closed, in the backroom of the Magic Box. He had Willow, Tara, Giles, and Sheila sitting around him at the corners of the pentagram, chanting in latin. As they made the modification to the spell, a portal suddenly opened in the room. Looking up Akin smiled at his new friends.

"Goodbye!" he yelled over the noise of the swirling vortex. With that he jumped inside.

As he landed on the ground, Akin stood to his feet and looked around. He was in a dark and dissolate forest. He could smell the stench of burning bodies and the dead. He remembered this time. It was during slavery, when he took over this host.

The host tried to use his powers to stop some slaves from being killed and he got caught. Akin could remember that night well. The host was beaten to death. 'And since Xander's here then he is the host.' Akin thought to himself. Redoubling his efforts he set off for a run towards the nearest town.

After about a mile of running, he finally makes it to the city and hears a scream. As he goes to the source of the scream he see's a young girl clutching her arm blackened by burns, while dogs feed off bodies in mass graves. The images still haunt Akin to this day. Ignoring what he see's because he can't help them, he moves on to a cabin like building.

As he walks into the cabin he see's Xander laying prone on the ground, bleeding from a dozen places as his chest heaved from the exertion. If Akin remembered correctly the men who did this to him, were out preparing a noose for him. With tears forming in his eye's he get's down on his knee's and helps Xander to his feet.

Suddenly Xander's eye's open and he looks at the person holding him up.

"Hey buddy you look like me." Xander says weakly as blood starts to slowly leak out of his mouth. Akin just gives him a sad smile.

"It's me brother. It's Akin." he told him. "I'm here to take you home."

"Home?" Xander says weakly as he collapses in Akin's arms. Taking a coin out of his pocket, Akin throws it into the air. As if frozen in time, the coins hangs in the air and from it a silver portal opens. Taking another look at the time, Akin fought hard to forget, he lifts Xander into his arms and jumps in the portal.

* * *

"D...do you think Akin can get Xander back?" Tara asked Sheila. 

"If dare's one ting I know about Akin, he neva' gives up." Sheila replies. As if on cue a silver vortex opened up in the room. In a flash a body fell through the portal and fell in a heap to the floor.

"Xander." Giles said to himself as he stood to his feet and picked up Xander and put him on the couch in the room. As Giles looked over his bruised body, he sighed in relief as he just found him to be unconcious. As the portal was about to close, another figure emerged out of it.

Giles immediately grabbed a short sword and got in a defensive stance. Akin warned him of this. He told him that Xander was the only one coming back out of the portal, but if another spirit tried to come out to defend himself. As the portal closed behind the figure he finally came fully into view. He was a tall powerfully built black man, with short dred locks. (He didn't have the scars on his face anymore.)

"Who are you?" Giles asked.

"It seems that the powers want to make sure, I hold up my end of the bargain." the figure said as he looked down at his body. "It's me Mr. Giles. Akin Bembola." As he says this the group notices something else. They notice that not only is Akin back, but he's also very, very naked.

"Oh my." Sheila says as she takes in his body, or rather a certain part of it.

"Wow!" Willow exclaims as she looks at it.

"Willow!" Tara says as she looks at her girlfriend with a horrified expression.

"Gay or not, look at him." Willow replied, making Akin blush as he tries to hide his shame.

"Good Lord!" Giles roars hearing enough. "I'll go and gather you some clothes." Giles said as he turned to leave. Then he stopped and looked back at him. "Akin welcome back to our physical reality and welcome to the team." with that he grabbed Sheila, who was still gawking at Akin, and they walked out of the room.

"I'm going to call Kendra and have her meet us at the Bronze." Tara said as she grabbed Willow by the arm and dragged her out of the room. Leaving behind the still unconcious Xander and Akin.

"At last we get to finally meet in this reality, brother." Akin said as he smiled down at unconcious form of Xander.

later that night

The Bronze

Kendra sat down on a couch at The Bronze and smiled. She was glad that Blade was here so he could take some of the stress off of her. He may be a bad ass, but he had a soft spot in his heart for children.(The potentials are at Sheila's house with Blade.) She was still sad about Eve's death though, but she put on a front for Dawn and Dierdre. As she continues her conversation with Dawn and Dierdre, Willow and Tara run up to her.

"Happy Birthday Kendra!" they both of them chorised at the same time. "Here are your present's." Willow said as she handed her two boxes. "But trust me open them later, you're going to enjoy the present that Akin got for you." she said as they walked off. Kendra just looked at them confused. Next came Sheila and Giles.

"Happy Birthday Kendra." Giles said as he handed her a small box.

"Tank you Giles. Now why were you guy's acting so weirdly today?" Kendra asked.

"Because of him." Sheila said as she pointed over her shoulder. As Kendra looked up she saw Xander with a suit on, staring at her intently. "Take dese..." Sheila said slipping something into Kendra's pocket. "And go and talk to him." Kendra just looked at her in confusion but did as she was told.

"Why is Akin looking at Kendra like dat?" Dierdre asked.

"Because it's not me." Akin said as he walked up behind her making Dierdre and Dawn jump. As they turned around they saw a handsome black man wearing a suit, with his hair cut low.

"Who are you?" Dawn asked.

"It's me little one." Akin said as he caressed her cheek. "I'm Akin."

"Akin?" Dawn asked. "Then who is...Xander!" she shouted as she stood to his feet.

"Say hello to him later." Akin said as he layed a hand on her shoulder. "I think he and Kendra need some time alone. In the mean time could I have this dance?" he asked as he held his hands out for Dierdre and Dawn to take. They both giggled like school girls, took his hand and went out to the dance floor. Sheila and Giles looked at each other and shrugged. Taking each other's hand, they moved to the dance floor.

Kendra approached Akin with caution. Something about the way he looked at her was unnerving. It was just like the way Xander would look at her.

"Happy Birthday Kendra." Akin said to her as she approached him.

"Tank you. Sheila said you had something for me?"

"Yeah." he said as he took a black box out of his pocket and gave it to her. As she opened it she saw a beautiful engagement ring. But most importantly it looked just like Xander's. As Kendra looked up ready to question him, he pulled her into a kiss. It was a deep and passionate kiss.

"Xander?" Kendra asked. "But how..."

"I'll tell you later." Xander said cutting her off as he puts a finger to her lips. "Let's just dance."

* * *

Unseen by them, Johnathon leaves the club. He had heard all of what they said and he was heartbroken. He was glad that Xander was back, a part of him wished he didn't. He was going to tell Kendra that he loved her today, but his plan was ruined.

"Oh sorry." Johnathon said as he bumped into somebody, snapping him out of his musings. Looking up he see's a cute black girl. "Hey you look like Ashan..."

"Everybody tells me that." Lissa said with a smile. "Hey you want to go somewhere and have a good time?" she asked with a mischevious grin. Johnathon looked at her and then back at the club.

"It's not like I have anything better to do." he said as the two walked off. Unknown to him this was going to be the last mistake he was ever going to make.

* * *

Xander and the others are having a good time dancing around and talking. They've been fighting for so long, that they had forgotten that they were all still young. He was very surprised how big Dierdre and Dawn had gotten. Dierdre turned into a exotic beauty like her older sister, while Dawn was just starting to fit into her body. He was very saddened though when he found out that Buffy and Joyce were dead though. Little is known to them but somebody is watching them.

"Enjoy your laughing and smiles now." Eve/First says as she leans back at her table at the Bronze and watches them. "Because it's going to be the last time you do either one." with that she blinked away.

TBC...

Please review...

Blade wasn't the only person I planned to bring over into the hunter universe. I was going to do a crossover with another one of my fanfics called problems with the soul. I was going to bring over the tara from that dimension over to help them, but I decided against it.


	10. Chapter 9 Broken Light

Chapter 9

Broken Light

Sunnydale High

Basement Area

"Why are you doing this?" Johnathon asks as Lissa starts pulling on the rope, lifting the wheel Johnathon's attached to over the Seal of Danthazar.

"Because I'm a bad guy." Lissa said with a shrug.

"Why not...why not join us?" Johnathon asked with a wince.

"Sorry hun, but I don't join losing team's." Lissa said giving him a sad smile.

"You're the agent of the First." Johnathon said finally realizing it. They had just had a little date at a coffee shop and she had lured him here. He practically kicked himself for forgetting Annabelle's description of the woman who held her captive. Lissa just gives him a no shit look as she picks up a ceremonial knife.

"Be seeing you Johnno." Lissa says as she stabs him with the knife. Johnathon's screams fill the school as his life slowly slips away.

Kendra's Bedroom

Xander sits up in bed gasping for air and with sweat rolling down his body. He had just had a nightmare of a bad time in Akin's history and it unnerved him. 'All those dead bodies.' he thought to himself. As he starts to shake, Kendra sits up in bed and holds his hand.

"Xander are you alright?" she asked, concerned for her lover.

"I'll be okay." Xander said as he kissed her on the cheek and layed back down. "It was just a nightmare." he said as he rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. Kendra just looked at him with a sad expression on her face. As she kissed him on the cheek and layed back down, she promised herself that she would try to get him to open up.

The next day

Sheila's house

Tara's sitting at the dining room table, using her laptop, with Dawn and Sheila on either side of her. They are trying to tap into the old Watcher's Council database so they can see if they can find out some more about The First. She even tried to Google some stuff.

"Nothing? No records or anything?" Dawn asked.

"Looks like de only stuff in de system about de First, is all stuff we already know." Sheila pointed out.

"I've Googled 'til I just can't Google no more. It's not in there." Tara said as she stops typing. Suddenly Dierdre storms into the dining room holding a stack of papers. Giles follows.

"Dierdre, calm down. They're educational..." Giles tries to reason, as Dierdre hands the papers to Tara.

"What's this?" Tara asks as she flips through the papers. They are crude stick-figure drawings in black and red marker depicting "Bringer" on one, "Vampire" on another, and "The Slayer (Kendra)" as well. There are more, but we get the idea. Each one shows a gruesome, bloody mess as the creature shown is drawn killing someone or something.

"Giles made dem for Chao-Ahn, and now she's locked herself in de bathroom. dere'er girls upstairs, and dey're starting to complain." Dierdre explained.

"Those are flashcards. I-I made them to facilitate her training." Giles tried to reason. "Chao-Ahn never had a watcher. The language problem..."

"You showed her these?" Tara asked.

"I wanted her to understand the seriousness of her situation."

"Holy crap!" Dawn exclaims as she holds up one of the pages labeled "Turok-Han" that shows the creature standing over a girl that's been ripped in half along her waistline, spilling a huge pool of blood everywhere.

"Perhaps I'll rethink the approach." Giles said with a pout. "Maybe I'll get Blade to train her. Where is he and the others?"

"Oh umm... Blade, Willow, and Kennedy went to go get a device from the warehouse Blade used to stay at." Dawn informed him. "He said if it can be fixed it might help us in our fight. Akin and Xander are training the potentials and after Kendra meets with Principal Wood, Xander and her are going on a date."

"For God's sake!" Giles started in a huff. "I know Xander has been gone, but how can anyone think about their social life? We are about to fight the original primal evil. These girls are in mortal danger. Didn't you see the flashcards? This isn't right."

"Speaking of the others, where is Johnathon?" Tara asked.

"He never checked in." Sheila said worriedly. "He didn't even show up for Kendra's party, last night."

"I don't think we should worry." Giles said as he sat down at the table. "Maybe he's just sick or something." The girls just look at him with worried expressions. Deep down they want to believe that Giles is right.

Blade's Warehouse

As Blade opens the garage door to his warehouse, he flicks on a lightswitch and walks in. Dusty boxes and crates greet the girls as they walk in behind him.

"Stay here." Blade says as he starts to walk off from them. "I have some other things to gather." as he get's out of hearing distance Kennedy turns to Willow and smiles.

"Listen, I wanted to say that I'm sorry for what happened the other night." Kennedy started. "I know that you're dating Tara so I should have just backed off."

"Alright." Willow said with a genuine smile. "I accept your apology."

"But." Kennedy said with a grin. "I'm never going to stop liking you Willow. Something in my gut tells me that we should be together and I know that you feel the same way."

"You're crazy." Willow said taking a step back from her. "I love Tara."

"I know you do." Kennedy says with a nod of her head. "That's why I propose a test. If you kiss me right now and you tell me you don't want me, I'll leave you alone. But if you kiss me and you feel something, then all I ask for is a chance."

"I'm going to get Blade and get the hell out of here." Willow said as she started to walk off from her.

"What's the matter Willow." Kennedy started making Willow stop in her tracks. "Are you scared that I'm right and that if you kiss me you'll feel something?" she asked with a smug smile. Willow turned around and glared at the younger girl.

"Alright." Willow said after a moment. "I'll kiss you. But after I prove there's nothing between us, I want you to leave me alone."

"Okay." and with that the two girls started to kiss. Willow tried to go in for a quick kiss on the lips but Kennedy held on to the kiss so it became deep and passionate.

"If you girls are done making out..." Blade said making the girls immediately stop kissing. "then I'm ready to go." he said as he gave Willow a look as he walked out of the door, with a box of stuff in his hands. Not that he cared either way, but Tara was a good person. She deserved better than someone that would cheat on her like this.

"So?" Kennedy asked as Willow walked past her. Willow didn't say a word as she struggled to keep up with Blade. She didn't say anything because she did feel something.

Sunnydale High

"The hell mouth draws the bad things in close, and now we're headed for something big, Kendra." Wood says as they walk down the empty halls of the school. "Really big, and I need to be here when it happens. I want to help."

"Wh-why didn't you tell me about you?" Kendra asked.

"I wasn't sure about things yet."

"Y-you didn't tink you could trust me?"

"No, no. No, I wasn't sure I was ready yet - ready to jump into this fight."

"And now you are?"

"Well, now the fight is starting - or starting to start - and I don't have time to worry anymore. I have to do something." he said as they start to walk down in the basement area.

"So, you knew who I was before you even came here." Kendra said figuring it out.

"Yes." was all he would say.

"How? How do you know about slayers?"

"Right." Wood said with a nervous nod. "Okay. See, when I was a little boy, my mother was one. The one, actually - the slayer."

"Your mother." Kendra says with a sigh. "Wow, I didn't know dat any slayers had children."

"Well, I don't know of any others." Wood said as he shook his head. "She was killed when I was four. I still remember her, but it's a little...fuzzy? You know?"

"Um, something got her... a demon?"

"A vampire." Wood clarifies. "Oh, man, I went through this whole "avenging son" phase in my twenties, but I never found him. So, now I just dust as many of them as I can find. I figure, eventually I'll get him. I do have a vague memory of a vamp stalking my mom... but it's just very fuzzy."

"Maybe I could get Sheila or Giles to do a memory spell on you." Kendra offered. "It could at least help you to remember the face of de vampire who killed your mother."

"I think I would like..." he started as he opened the door to the basement. As he does so they see Johnathon strung up on the wheel hovered over the seal. He's quite dead.

"Oh my God!" Kendra yells out.

"Not God exactly." Johnathon/First says as it appears in front of them. "How you doing Ken?"

"You son of a..."

"Ahhhh ahhhh ahhhh, Ken." The First softly chided. "Have a little respect for the dead."

"What did you do to him?" Kendra asked.

"I didn't do anything, it was my Herald." Johnathon/First said with a shrug. "It's your fault really. Johnathon's been in love with you for a long time, but instead of moving on with him you still fonded over Xander. You know Johnathon was going to tell you he loved you last night, but he saw you and Xander together. So let's just say he met my Herald and wanted to have a good time."

"Get out of here!" Kendra shouted.

"Oh, I'm going." Johnathon/First said as he started to smile. "Tell the Xandman I said hello." he said as he blinked away.

"So that was The First?" Wood suddenly asked.

"Yeah." Kendra replied grumply as she moved forward and caressed Johnathon's cheek with her thumb. "I'm sorry Johnathon." Kendra said as her hand started to tremble. With tears stinging her eyes she started to cry.

"Hey it's going to be okay." Wood said as he pulled her into a hug. Kendra cried into his chest as Wood looked at Johnathon's body with a sad expression on his face.

* * *

"Hey Blade I'm glad you're back." Tara said as she walked up to him. When Willow walked into the room she just gave Tara a guilty look and walked upstairs. "Me and Vi stayed up all last night and examined your serum. We broke down the chemical components of it so we are having some synthesized at the school lab. We should have a whole case of it for you by tomorrow morning."

"Thanks kid." Blade said impressed. He knew there was a reason he liked the girl. "But can I give you some advice?"

"Sure." Tara said giving him a strange look.

"Keep your friends close." he whispered into her ear. "And your enemies even closer."

With that he gave her a box and walked off, leaving a very confused Tara in his wake. Behind her Kennedy gives Tara and the retreating form of Blade a look. As Tara was about to sit down and examine the device that was in the box that Blade gave her the phone rang.

"Hello." Tara said as she answered the phone. "Oh hey Kendra what's..." she stopped as she listened to what Kendra had to say. "Oh God...please tell me you're joking..." Tara said as she started to cry.

"Tara what on earth is de matter?" Sheila asked as she walked up to the crying girl. Tara couldn't answer, she just gave Sheila the phone. "Hello...Oh God."

* * *

"Who is that man?" Annabelle asked Rona as they looked at the well muscled black man sparring with Xander in the backyard. Something about him just seemed so familiar.

"I don't know." Rona replied as she licked her lips. "But he looks delicious." the other potentials shared her sentiment, as they gave him lustful looks.

"That's Akin." Dawn told them as she and Dierdre approached them from behind.

"But..."

"We'll explain later." Dierdre said as she started some warm-up exercises.

"Hello Annabelle." Akin said as he approached her. "Are you ready for your weapons exercises?" he asked. Annabelle just looked at him hard, trying not to drool.

"Yea...yeah." she replied after a moment. Akin just looked at her and smiled. As the two walked off the potentials just looked at Annabelle in jealousy.

"Xander!" Sheila screamed as she jogged out of the house.

"Yeah." Xander called out as he looked up from doing an exercise. Then he saw how upset she looked. "What's wrong?" he asked as he stood to his feet and grabbed her around the shoulders to steady her.

"It's Johnathon." she said as she started to cry. Xander just put a sad expression on his face as he held her close to him.

tbc...

please review...


	11. Chapter 10 The Killer in Me

A/N From this point on whenever Xander put's on the mask of the Hunter he will be called Hunter X. Whenever Akin wears it he will be called just The Hunter since he's the original.

Chapter 10

The Killer in me

Three days later

Restfield Cemetery

Xander and the others(even the potentials) all stood around Johnathon's grave as it was slowly lowered into the earth. It had been three days since his death and Xander nearly went ballistic when he found out the First killed his friend. He had went to the caves that Willy the Snitch and the others told him to go to, but the First was nowhere to be seen.

With a look of cold rage on his face, Xander watches as they start covering his casket with dirt. As he looks up he see's a woman watching him. Stepping away from Kendra and the other's he walks up to her.

"Hello Mrs. Levinson." Xander says as he gives her a hug.

"Hello Alex." she said as she wiped the fresh tears from her face. "They killed my only child Alex. I...I should have moved out of town with Johnathon a long time ago. I...I knew things were bad here. I...I should have..."

"Don't blame yourself, Mrs. Levinson." Xander told her gently, as he held onto her tighter. "This isn't your fault."

"But..."

"No but's." Xander said as he gave her a sad smile. "I promise you that whoever did this to Johnathon is going to pay."

Hours Later

Sheila's house

The potentials all cramped into the living room as Tara talks animately to Blade. She's telling him that her and Willow have nearly fixed the UV light device. As Giles and Wood enter the room, Xander stands to his feet and starts the meeting.

"For those of you who don't know me already my name is Xander." Xander said as he began to pace about the room. "And three days ago we lost someone very important to our team. His name was Johnathon. He's not the only person I've lost over the years. Friends and people I thought of as family died because of the darkness. Even some of your own." he said thinking about Eve and Amanda.

"Well I'd just like to say that I'm tired. I'm tired of evil thinking it can just pick us off one by one."

"What are you proposing?" Giles asked, wanting to get to the point.

"I'm proposing that we go into the Hellmouth." Xander said as he looked at them all in turn.

"You've got to be kidding." Dawn said.

"That's suicide." Giles said as he stood to his feet. "There's no way for us to know what's down there."

"Xander, let me talk to you for a minute." Akin said as he grabbed him by the arm. "What are you doing?" he asked as they got from hearing distance of the others.

"I'm taking the fight to the First." Xander said as he shrugged his hand off. "I'm tired of just watching my friends die."

"So you want us all to die at one time?" Akin asked. "You know as well as I do that those girls aren't ready for what's down there. It'll be a massacre."

"What else is there to do?" Xander countered. "Just sit here and wait for the First to decide when we all die." Akin just looked at him and sighed.

"No. Me, Blade, and Kendra have been doing a little reconnaissance for the last two day's." Akin informed him. "We know where the First is hiding."

"What?" Xander exploded. "How could you do something like this and not tell me?"

"Because you've been acting strangely every since I rescued you from that hell dimension." Akin said with a shake of his head. "Few people can witness the things you saw and still be sane."

"Oh so you think I'm crazy now?" Xander asked. "Is that why you guys have been doing things behind my back?"

"No I don't think you're crazy." Akin told him. "Although with that half cocked plan you made to invade the hellmouth, you might be a little nutty."

"Hey this is my town, so it's my rules."

"In case you haven't noticed you're not the boss here. Kendra is. And she's the one that said she wanted you out of this fight for awhile. At least until you get some help for your problems."

"I can't believe she would do this to me." Xander said as he ducked his head low.

"She loves you Xander. We all do. She just doesn't want you to do something to hurt yourself." Akin informed him. "And I for one am not going to let my brother fall into the darkness. That's just what The First want's."

"Okay." Xander said a litle sadly.

"Good, now stay here and watch over the potentials that we leave behind." Akin said as he walked out of the room. Xander just smiled and sat down. At least he had somebody watching out for him. And truth be told he really did need somebody to talk to, because of the horrible things that he had seen.

"Are you really going to let dem kick you out of dis fight?" Kendra/First asked as she materialized behind him.

* * *

"How did Xander take being left behind?" Kendra asked Akin as he walked outside.

"He actually took it better than I thought." Akin said as he looked up at her. "We'll talk to him about that later though, let's just get to the temple and take care of the First."

"Why do the bad guy's alway's hang out at the wierdest of places?" Rona asked.

"My dear after all my years of fighting evil, I still don't understand it." Akin said as he gave her a smile. "And while it's on my mind, Blade catch." Akin said as he threw Blade a small all silver pole. The tip of it had a sharp blade on it. (The same weapon he used on the opening fight scene on Blade 3)

"What is it?" Blade asked as he gave Akin a questionable look.

"I call it a detacher. It's a retractable whip with a vampire killing alloy blade." Akin said with a shrug.

"Very nice." Blade said as he slipped it into his duster pocket.

* * *

"Why don't you just leave." Xander said as he sagged heavily in his seat. "I already know you're the First."

"Ahhh... come on man." The First said as it morphed into Xander's old friend Jesse. "Learn to have a little fun."

"Yeah, I'm having lot's of fun." Xander said sarcasticly with a roll of his eye's. 'Sitting down having a talk with the original evil was alway's fun. he thought to himself. "Now what do you want?"

"Jeez, you used to be a whole lot funner to be around when we were kids." Jesse/First told him. "I just came to warn you that, your girl and your little friends are going to die on this mission."

"Yeah, like I'm going to believe that. I mean there's a Slayer, the ultimate demon hunter, and a daywalker, what the hell can't they face together."

"I don't know, Xandman." Jonathon/First said with a shrug of it's shoulders. "Maybe a legion of vampires, hybrid reapers, and bringers at my temple. Oh and not to mention the girl who killed me."

* * *

"We're finally here." Kendra said outloud as she surveyed the old temple. It was funny that she spent almost four years in Sunnydale and never noticed a temple in the woods before.

"You sure are." Lissa said as she stepped out of the door of the vineyard building. "You're about five minute's late though." she said as she checked her watch and smiled. Just as they were about to run forward and get her, they hear a growl. Looking around they see twenty vampires, thirty bringers, and almost fifty hybrid reapers stepping out of the shadows. They are slowly being surrounded.

"Holy..."

"Shit..." Rona finishes for Vi.

"Alright, Principal Wood...you and de girls take on de Bringers, Giles and Akin you take de vampires, Blade..." Kendra looked around and saw that Blade was already running towards the Reapers. "Why do I even bother?" she asked herself as she and the others ran to engage the enemy. Lissa just looked at them all fighting and smiled.

* * *

"You're bluffing." Xander said as he reclined back in his seat. "There's no way you have an army that size." The First just gave Xander a knowing look. Obviously this boy had no idea what was in the hellmouth.

"Are you willing to risk the lives of your friends, to find out?" Jonathon/First asked as it blinked away.

Xander thought about that question and put a grim look on his face. As he stood to his feet he summoned power into his body and screamed. As he did so red and black fire engulfed him. As the fire dissapated he stood tall with a leather duster on and the hunter's mask.

"What's all de shouting about?" Sheila asked as she entered the room. Then she looked up and saw Xander in full Hunter garb. "Xander what's happenning?"

"I have to get to the others." Xander told her simply as he walked past her and to a weapons cabinet.

"Xander I thought dat you were going to stay here?" Sheila asked, just as some potentials, Dierdre and Dawn came into the room to see what the commotion was about.

"That was before the First payed me a little visit." Xander said as he finished loading up and turned around to look at her. "Now stay here and watch over the potentials." Hunter X said as he walked towards the door.

"How do you know dis isn't a trap?" Sheila asked.

"I'm willing to make that sacrifice." Hunter X said as his eye's flashed a milky white.

* * *

As soon as Blade engaged the Reapers he immediately took out the weapon Akin made for him. As he began to spin with the weapon in hand, the bladed whip comes out and slashes into a hybrid immediately cutting off the things head. As he continues to spin, he makes his fight seem like a deadly ballet as he continues to kill more Reapers. But still more come.

Beside him the dead sea parts as Kendra carves her way through it. She ducks, she kicks, she weaves, she rolls. And everywhere she goes, things die.

Wood and the potentials brace themselves as the silent horde of Bringers races towards them and attacks. Kennedy's sword flashes as it whips around and decapitates one of the silent monks. Wood extends his arms and two razor-sharp fighting daggers shoot out of the sleeves of his coat and into his hands. He rakes one of the knives across the chest of a Bringer, slicing it open, then pirouettes and jams the other knife through the throat of a second attacker.

Wood dispatches yet another Bringer with his fighting knives and turns to face his next attacker, only to see Annabelle get slashed across the abdomen with a sword. She staggers backward a step, looking curiously at the bloody gash across her midsection. Wood runs the Bringer through with a sword he picked up, killing him, then catches Annabelle before she can fall over.

Akin and Giles are making quick work of the vampires. As Akin beheads yet another vamp he hears a scream. As he looks over at the potentials fighting, he see's Annabelle get slashed on the chest. In mid-flip he starts to scream and just like Xander he is engulfed in red and black fire. As he completes the flip, he wears the Hunter's mask and his eye's glow white. As he redoubles his efforts to kill the vampires, he tries to make it over to Annabelle.

As the group continue's to fight, they suddenly hear the distant rumble of an engine. As they look up they see a dark figure jumping high over a tall brick wall. Almost in slow motion, as he seemed to float in the air, he whipped out two 9mm glocks and started shooting into the crowd of Reapers. With an almost dangerous accuracy, he hit twenty of them in the forehead with the bullets.

As he finally touched the ground, all of the Reapers he shot crumbled into dust. As he walked towards Kendra, she finally took a good look at him and noticed who it was.

"Xander?" she asked. Before he could acknowledge her, Hunter X looked up and saw Lissa staring at him.

With a look of creulty on his face, Xander watched as Lissa ran back into the temple building. And just like the hunter does it's prey, Xander followed her. Kendra made to run after them, but some more vampires blocked her path.

"That guy's better than I expected." Lissa said aloud as she ran into the bottom floor of the small temple. It looked like the First's plan to corrupt Xander's soul was working. Just as she was about to sneak out of the trap door of the temple she hears a noise.

As she looked around, she didn't see anything. Thinking she's paranoid, she goes back to trying to open up the trap door when suddenly a section of the wall explodes. Dust and wood blow into the room, blurring her vision. As the dust dissapates her eye's widen as she see's a black apparition standing in the huge hole he put in the wall. As her vision came fully back to her she saw, three red streaks going down the face of it's mask.

"So you're the one who killed, Johnathon?" Hunter X asked as he strolled into the room.

"Who want's to know?" Lissa asked with a seductive smile. Boom! Boom! Hunter X shot her in both of her leg's, instantly making Lissa fall flat on her ass. She cried out as black blood spewed out of her damaged leg's.

"Don't ever get cute with me, bitch!" Hunter X growled. "Now did you kill Johnathon or not?"

"Y...yes!" Lissa said as she started to cry. Hunter X then holster's his gun's.

"You're crying? Tell me did Johnathon cry, when you tortured him?" Lissa doesn't answer, she just lies there in her own blood and trembles and cries. Unknown to them Kendra enter's the room and watches. "When you go to hell, tell Satan I have an ass load of more bad guy's coming." he say's as he unsheathes his sword and raises it up high.

"Xander!" Kendra shout's out. But it's too late. Both Lissa's and Kendra's eye's widen as his blade cut's through Lissa's neck. As her head is seperated from her body, her true form is revealed as a gruesome pinkish creature with hairy shoulders and stitches all over it's head and nasty black shark teeth on it's lipless jaws.

"Oh God." Hunter X says as he drops his sword. His mask crumbles from his face, as he sinks to his knees. Kendra comes over to hold him, as he leans into her embrace. "Kendra what have I done?"

"It's okay, Xander." Kendra soothed as she looked at Lissa's mutilated body. "She was just a demon."

"That's just it." Xander said meeting her gaze. "I didn't know that she was a demon. At the moment I didn't care." Kendra just held onto him tighter and whispered "It's going to be okay" in his ear as he began to cry.

* * *

"Annabelle, honey are you alright?" Akin asked as he took her out of Wood's arms. It took another few minutes but they had finally killed all of the reaper's off. And they did it without any casualties.

"I'm fine now." she replied woozily as she looked up at him. As they made eye contact, she leans up and kisses him on the lips. Akin felt the passion behind her kiss, but broke it anyway.

"You're... you're delirious." Akin replied as he readjusted Annabelle in his arms. "We'll take you to the hospital." he said as he and the other potentials turn to leave. Known of them see the look of dissappointment that crosses over Annabelle's face.

An hour later

Anthony Harris walked slowly down the steps to answer the door. He didn't know what hurt more the door from getting constantly pounded on, or his head. He had stopped drinking every since his encounter with Akin, and his head seemed to hurt more than a hang over. But he would do anything to be back in the good grace's of his son and his wife.

As he opened the door, at this ungodly hour might I add, he was pleasantly surprised to see...

"Xander?" he asked. His son stood there with tears in his eye's and his head hung low. "Son are you okay?"

"Dad." Xander cried out as he fell weakly into his father's arm's and cried. Anthony just silently held his son, as he cried into his chest. As he started to close the door after Xander sat down on the couch, he noticed someone else standing on the porch. "Kendra?" he asked, still remembering her name after almost four years..

"Yes sir." Kendra said as she looped her head low, so he couldn't see her eye's. "Xander said he wanted to visit, so I was just making sure he got here safely. I'll be leaving now." she said as she started to walk off.

"No...no don't leave." Anthony called out to her. Kendra turned around and met his gaze. "Any girlfriend of Xander's is family to us." he said with a smile. "Kendra please come in." with a smile on her face Kendra walked into the house and sat down next to Xander.

Sametime

the cellar of a wine vineyard

"Dey killed me Herald." Kendra/First said angrily as she sat in her new base of operations. It had managed start to corrupt Xander, but now her right hand was gone.

"Lissa was a fool." a man with a russian sounding accent said out of the darkness of the wine cellar. "I would make a better Herald." a tall Reaper looking figure said as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Ahh, Nomak." Kendra/First said as she turned and regarded the figure. "You've finally arrived."

A/N I originally planned to kill off Sheila in this chapter. When Xander left I was going to have the First stage an attack on the house to kill off the potentials there, by using the bringers. Sheila was going to kill off all of them except one and she was going to be beheaded. She ended up saving all of the girls, but she was going to die.

tbc...

please review...


	12. Chapter 11 Player's

Xander told his parent's that some bad things were coming to Sunnydale, so he gave them alot of money and they left town. Anthony apologized to Kendra for what he said to her years ago and he told her that he would be happy to have her as a daughter in law if Xander and her got married.

Xander also told Kendra and mostly Akin about the experience's he went through when he was gone. He didn't tell Kendra that much, because he was scared that she wouldn't understand.

Chapter 11

Player's

New York City, 1977

In a park

It's pouring down raining in the middle of the night somewhere in the city. Two people are fighting in the paved walkway in a park. It's a pretty rough fight. It's a bleached blonde vampire fighting a black woman with an afro. The woman kicks the vamp, sending him tumbling. He stands and speaks to her.

"Well, all right." the vampire says exhilarated and in a british accent. "Got the moves, don't you? I'm gonna ride you hard before I put you away, luv."

"You sure about that?" the woman asked "You actually look a little wet and limp to me. And I ain't your "luv."

The woman kicks the vamp and they begin fighting again. A little black boy watches them from behind a park bench, peeking through the slats. The vamp and the woman continue to fight. The vamp overpowers the woman, pushing her to the ground and straddling her, punching her repeatedly in the face. She grabs his arm and kicks him off of her. The little boy is still watching them fight.

She then punches the vamp, but this time, he grabs her arm and twists it around so that he can almost bite her neck. Alarmed, the boy stands, knocking over the trash can beside him. This startles the vampire, who turns to see what happened. The woman seizes the moment, and head-butts the vamp, freeing herself from his grip. She then elbows him, punches him, and knocks him down. When he stands, she has a stake ready and throws it at his heart. The vampire catches it between his palms only inches in front of his chest.

"I spent a long time trying to track you down." the vamp said grinning. "Don't want the dance to end so soon, do you, Nikki? The music's just starting, isn't it?" he asks as he tosses the stake back toward her where it lands on the pavement. The vamp starts to walk away, but swings around on a lamp post, staring at her. "By the way...love the coat." he said as he jumps down off of a ledge.

"Mamma!" the little boy calls out as he runs up to her.

"You did a good job, baby boy." Nikki says as she squats down to eye-level with him. "You stayed down just like mamma told you."

"Can we go home now?" he asked.

"Uh-uh. It's not safe there anymore. How 'bout I leave you over at Crowley's house, and you can play with those spooky doodads that you like."

"No, I wanna stay with you." the boy begged.

Nikki looks back over her shoulder, then back at her son. "Yeah, I know you do, baby. But remember, Robin, honey what we talked about. Always got to work the mission." Robin looks down.

"Look at me." Robin looks at Nikki. "You know I love you, but I got a job to do. The mission is what matters...right?" Robin nods. "That's my boy. Come on."

Nikki stands and takes Robin's hand. They walk away, but Robin turns around and runs back to the scene of the fight to pick up the stake that the vampire dropped.

"Robin?" Nikki asks as she turns to look at him.

"And that's the last time I saw my mother alive." Robin told the group as the power from the crystal's faded. Kendra had told Sheila of Wood's problem and she had, Miss Mabinty ship some memory crystal's to her from Jamaica. They not only triggered someone's memory, but they also showed the memory as well.

"You don't have to worry about that vampire anymore." Xander said as he sat down beside him on the couch.

"Why do you say that?" Wood asked.

"Because the vampire who killed your mom, was called William the Bloody or Spike." Xander said with a shrug. "We killed him almost five years ago." just as Wood was about to say something, Dierdre whistled to get everyone's attention.

"Everybody look." she said as she turned up the volume on the tv.

"TV : - near the UC Sunnydale campus. Officials attribute the unusual occurrence to weakening of the supporting topsoil nearby. City work crews denied any tunneling has been done in the area."

"Do you tink it has something to do with de hellmouth?" Dierdre asked Giles.

"I don't think so." Giles said taking in what the report was saying. Someone was digging under the earth. That in itself wasn't strange, but it did make him feel a bit uneasy.

"Hey where's Dawn?" Kendra asked as she walked into the room.

"I tink, Blade took her out for training." Sheila told her.

Near UC Sunnydale Quad

Blade's twin-bladed boomerang spin's through the air, as it hit's three can's that were used for target's, it heads back to the thrower of it.

"Aaaah." Dawn yells as she ducks down low, so the boomerang want hit her. Blade merely lift's up his arm and snatches the boomerang calmly out of mid-air.

"You can stand up now." Blade informs the cowering girl at his side.

Every since Blade saved her life, he had taken Dawn under his wing. He began teaching her basic martial art's and she was a natural. But knowing who her sister was and where she came from, that was to be expected. Now he knew why Kendra loved Dawn so much. She was really a sweet girl, when she wasn't whining that is. All she needed was someone to pay attention to her and to give her a little guidance

"You did good on your first try." Blade lectured as he paced around Dawn. "You hit all of the targets. But hitting the target isn't everything, when you use weapon's such as these you can't show fear. The next time you throw this hold your palm open like this." he said as he gestured with his hands. "Now here try again." he said as he handed her said weapon.

As Dawn walks off to gather some more target's , Blade suddenly senses something. As he looks beside himself, someone punches him in the face. The force of the punch sends him sprawling to the ground.

Blade is on the ground looking up, while a dark figure wearing a cloak stands above him in a beam of sunlight.

"So this is what it's like to walk in the sunlight?" the figure asks Blade. "Birds singing, sun beaming down on your face. It's very exciting, I can't wait to see if I freckle." he says as he removes his hood.

"Nomak!" Blade growls. Even though he never met him in person, he still remembered his face from the surveillance tape that Nyssa had shown him.

Blade grabs his sword and does a flip to get back to his feet. He lands a punch, then Nomak punches him back and he hits the ground. Nomak goes to jump on him and Blade kicks him back. Nomak staggers, but jumps forward again, right into his sword.

"Oh, do it again. It tickels." Nomak says. Blade withdraws his sword and Nomak heals, while Blade looks somewhat surprised.

"What the fuck?" Blade mouths to himself.

"Along with the First's power, I have the gem of amara." Nomak says as he holds up his hand, then backhands Blade whereupon he hits the ground again. Nomak then vamps out and goes in for the kill

Blade get's to his knees and blocks, a punch from Nomak. Nomak redirects him into a pole, then kicks Blade in the stomach. Blade gets up and tries to kick him but he blocks him and throws him into the pole again. He's pressing Blade against it, as Blade tries to get the upper hand and grabs him by the throat and begins to choke him, then throws him off himself.

Blade kicks him in the stomach, which sends him sprawling to the ground. He leaps back up and tries a spinning kick which Blade blocks, then kicks him with a roundhouse, then another, followed by redirecting him over a bench, sending him rolling. Blade jumps up on the bench and tries to kick him in the chest, but Nomak blocks him, grabs his arm and throws him into a metal frame table, who's glass top shatters under him. Blade rolls off and Nomak strolls after him.

"I'm really dissappointed in you Blade." Nomak said as he started to shake his head. "I expected more of a fight out of you."

Blade suddenly surges forward, only to be hit with a series of punches and floored again. In the background, he see's Dawn running up.

"Dawn, get out of here!" Blade yells out, as he turns to look at her.

Using that as a distraction Nomak grabs him, knees him in the face, and sends him flying into the pole from hell. He jumps from the few stairs he was above Blade, then kicks him full on.

Blade flies up and delivers a roundhouse, however Nomak follows it with an equally vicious hit that sends Blade flying forward.

Nomak smiles cruelly, and Blade is up in an instant. He throws a round house, then a punch, then another and another. He redirects Nomak over the edge of a planter, jumps on it and while coming down kicks him, sending him flying into another planter knocking over a earthenware pot. Blade then grabs Nomak and starts punching him in the face.

With a growl Nomak throws Blade off of him and sends him spinning to the ground. As he picks up the sword Blade had dropped earlier in the fight, he lifts it over his head.

"Finally the legendary Daywalker will die." Nomak taunts.

Dawn watches her mentor about to be killed and she's helpless to do anything. As she stands there staring, she suddenly hears a womans voice in her mind. With a flick of her wrist and a strange smile, Dawn sends the double bladed boomerang, sailing through the air.

As Nomak hears a whistling noise he looks up just in time for the boomerang to make a fist sized hole in his chest. Before he can recover from the shock, Blade leaps up, kicks him in the chest and sends him plunging into an above ground sewer access hole. As Blade looks down in the hole, he see's that Nomak is long gone.

"Damn!" Blade growls as he retrieves his sword. As he looks back where Dawn is standing, he see's her effortlessly catch his boomerang out of mid-air.

"Thank you for saving my sister." Dawn says in a voice not of her own as she caresses Blade's cheek. Before Blade could ask questions Dawn passed out in his arms.

* * *

"Alright girls that's it for today." Akin told the potentials, as they stopped their training for today. As the girls start to leave and walk back into the house Annabelle walks up to Akin.

"Akin we need to talk about what happened last week." Annabelle says shyly.

"About what?"

"You know what." Annabelle tells him. "About our kiss. Listen I know that both of us feel an attraction towards one another. Why want you open up and let me know how you feel?" she asked. She'd been trying to talk to him all week but he just avoided her.

"So what if I do tell you that I love you. Then what? It's not like the fanfic writers will let me be with you."

"What?" Annabelle asks.

"I said I'm to old for you." Akin says a little louder. "You're only seventeen and I'm...not."

"Oh." Annabelle says as she loops her head low. So he wanted to play the age game. "Well Akin." Annabelle started as she turned her back from him and started to walk off. "I'll turn eighteen on May 21st. Maybe then I'll be mature enough for you." with that she walked into the house. Akin just looked at her retreating form and smiled.

* * *

"Hello." Giles said as he answered the phone in Sheila's house. "Oh Blade how...what? That's impossible, it's not real. Good Lord!" Giles said as Blade told him about Nomak using it. He then heads over to boxes where books are being stored.

"It's uh, the vampire equivalent of the Holy Grail. The source of some enormous power, was convienetly vague. Oh, here it is, yes." he said as he picked up a book from Sheila's collection. "There was a great deal of vampiric interest in locating it during the, uh, oh the 10th century. Questing vampires combed the earth, but no one ever found anything.. It was concluded that it never existed. Yes...yes I'll do some research to see if I can find out more about it." Giles said as he hung up the phone.

* * *

"What's going on?" Dawn asked as she opened her eyes and looked around. She saw that Blade was carrying her and that he had a grim look on his face. Which was something Dawn was used to since knowing Blade. It was kinda like watching Angel, when he broods.

"Nothing, kid." Blade says as he quicken's his pace. Not that he would ever tell anyone, but he was worried about Dawn. For some reason, someone had channeled themselves into her body. He had his suspicions on who it was but he wanted to confirm things with Kendra first. "Just go back to sleep."

The vineyard

"How was your first run with the gem of amara?" Kendra/First asked as Nomak walked into the room.

"It went better than I anticipated." Nomak replied as he leaned up against a wine barrel. "I never knew such a bobble could contain such power." he said as he held up his ring hand.

"Welcome to me world." Kendra/First said with a smile. "Now did you kill Blade?"

"Shouldn't you know?"

"Indeed." The First said with a nod of it's head. "Might I ask why you didn't kill him?"

"Because." Nomak started as he pushed off of the wine barrel. "I like to play with my food, before I kill it."

"Nomak." Kendra/First said as she walked up to him. "You're my kind of man."

Later that night

Sheila's house

"I've been thinking about the kiss we had for awhile now." Willow told Kennedy as she got her alone and into the family room. "And to be honest with you wh...when we kissed I did feel something."

"But?" Kennedy asked.

"But, I love Tara and what I did with you was wrong. Test or not the kiss never should have happened."

"How long have you been practicing that speech?" Kennedy asked with a smile.

"For awhile now." Willow said with a pout.

"Alright, listen I was wrong." Kennedy admitted. "I put you in a tight spot and I was wrong. I do like you Willow, but like you said you're in love with Tara. Friends." Kennedy said as she extended her hand. Willow looked at her and put a smile on her face. As she extended her hand, Kennedy pulled her close.

"Just one for the road." she said as she started to kiss, Willow on the lips. Before they could break apart, the family room door opened. As Willow looked up she saw that it was Tara with a horrified look on her face.

* * *

Tara stood and did a dance that would put Xander's Snoopy dance to shame. For weeks she had been trying to figure out a way to get Blade back to his dimension and she had done it. As she gathered the spell books and her notes, she started to walk through the house to find him.

She went from potential to potential, asking them if they had seen him or not. But one of them did tell her that the last time they saw him was in the family room. As she opens the door, instead of finding the daywalker she finds the love of her life kissing another woman.

As her books fell from her nervous fingers, Kennedy and Willow looked up at her.

"Tara baby...it's not what it looks like." Willow babbled as she ran up to her girlfriend.

"Don't touch me!" Tara shouted as she flinched back from Willow's touch. "For weeks now, I've seen how she looked at you." Tara said as she pointed at Kennedy. "I knew she liked you and that she wanted to be with you, but I never thought that you would..."

"Baby let me explain." Willow said on the verge of tears. "It's not what it looks like. Kennedy tell her." Willow said as she turned and looked at her accomplice.

"We were kissing." Kennedy said with a shrug. She just couldn't believe that Tara was making such a big deal about this. Willow just gave Kennedy a scandalised look, then she turned back to her girlfriend. The look of hurt and betrayel was just unbearable.

"Tara..."

"I can't be here right now." Tara said as she turned and ran from the room. The first of her tears already falling from her face. Willow just stood there at the door, watching the love of her life and started to cry.

Same time

Sheila's Kitchen

"So you're from Jamaica?" Wood asked as he sat down beside Sheila. To say Sheila was beautiful was an understatement. She looked absolutely amazing.

"Yes, I've spent most of me life dare." she replied as she took a sip of wine.

"Might I ask why you left?" Wood asked. Every since he meet her he tried to get her to open up some. For some reason, she just wouldn't talk about her past. Sheila just looked at Wood and sighed.

"We'll just like you, I lost someone I loved." Sheila started as she drank some more wine. "I lost him because of his mission."

"Him...was it your..."

"Yes it was me husband." Sheila confirmed. "I just couldn't live dare anymore. It was just to many memories."

"I know what you mean." Wood said glumly. That was part of the reason why he left New York at a young age. Everything just reminded him of his mother. "Well you're still young and beautiful. Trust me when the time is right you'll meet someone else."

"Are you proposing someting Principal Wood?" Sheila asked teasingly.

"Maybe." he replied as he leaned over the table. As they were inches apart from kissing each other, they both sense someone in the room. Looking up they see a tall black woman with an afro and a leather duster.

"Look at my boy." Nikki Wood/First said with a smile. "Got himself a rich girl."

"That's a way to spoil a moment." Wood said as he stands to his feet. "Why are you even here? I know you're not my mother."

"Oh baby don't be that way." Nikki/First said with a pout. "I came all the way here just to see you. Is that how you're going to treat your momma?"

"Get out of me house." Sheila said as she too stood to her feet.

"It used to be our house." The First said as it turned into a tall black man with short dredlocks. As soon as Sheila saw the figure she immediately started to tremble. "What's wrong baby?" Theodore Monroe asked. "Aren't you happy to see your husband."

"No..." Sheila said weakly as tears started to form in her eyes.

"See that's all I wanted." Theodore/First said with a shrug. "I just love seeing you all so distraught. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Be seeing you soon honey." The First said as it blinked away.

"Hey it's going to be okay." Wood told Sheila as he pulled her into a hug. Before Sheila could answer him, Tara ran into the room with tears in her eyes.

"Baby what's wrong?" Sheila asked. Tara had been like a daughter to her for almost four years, andTara had never been this upset. Tara however doesn't answer Sheila, she just runs out of the door and into the night. A minute later Willow ran into the room equally upset.

"Willow, what's wrong?" Sheila asked as she grabbed her around the shoulders. Willow just looked at her and started to babble and cried into Sheila's chest.

* * *

After about five minutes of blindful running, Tara finally comes to a stop. As she takes in her surroundings she see's that she's in the Sunnydale park. Seeing a park bench, she walks over to it and sit's down.

'I can't believe Willow did this to me.' Tara thought to herself. For almost four years they had an almost rock solid relationship.

"What's a pretty thing like you..." Nomak started as he stepped out of the shadows, snapping her out of her musings. "doing crying?" he finished as four Bringers stepped from behind him, taking daggers out of their sheathes.

tbc...

please review...


	13. Chapter 12 Lies My Parents Told Me

A/N Sorry it took me so long to update, but I lost most of the information that I was working with for this fic so unfortunately, I have to skip a few episodes. I hope you guys enjoy this anyway. This also takes place three weeks after chapter 11 and the First hasn't been making any sudden appearance's.

Also thanks for the review Wispr, I'm glad you're enjoying my stories. Also again to Luna's Meow, I'm sorry for taking so long.

Here's a summary of what happened. Everyone was blaming Willow and Kennedy for Tara's death. Sheila, especially hated her because she felt that Willow was responsible for killing someone, she felt was like a daughter to her. But during the episode, Get it done, they had to join magics to get Kendra back from the dimension where she met the shadow men, so they became a little close. And just like Buffy, Kendra didn't except their power either. Also Xander found out that he's losing his Hunter power, so he only uses his amulet in extreme emergences.

Chapter 12

Lies My Parents Told Me

Flashback

"Tara was me eldest daughter." Sheila was saying in the middle of Tara's eulogy. "She was one of de sweetest and kindest people, I had ever known and I'll miss her dearly. I...I can't say anymore." Sheila managed to get out as she broke down crying. She couldn't believe that another one of her children was dead. First Johnathon and now Tara. And both of their death's were so close together.

Wordlessly Xander stood to his feet and led Sheila back to her seat. She cried on his chest the whole way there. As Willow tried to comfort her and hold the immortal's hand, Sheila jerked her arm back and sent a glare towards the young wicca. That had been going on every since they found Tara dead. As soon as Willow told them why Tara had left the house in the first place, everyone started treating her funny. Even Xander.

Kennedy put her hand on Willow's shoulder and tried to comfort her. Willow just jerked her arm off and gave her a look. With a sigh and hot tears flowing down her face, Willow could only watch the rest of Tara's ceremony in silence.

End Flashback

Sheila's Home

Early Morning

Willow sat alone in a corner of her room, crying softly to herself. All she could do was think about Tara's eulogy and how her friends treated her. She loved Tara and what she did with Kennedy was just a mistake. A big stupid mistake.

"Kendra wants everyone downstairs for a meeting." Dawn said monetonelessly as she entered the room, interrupting Willow's thoughts. Turning to leave the room, she was stopped when she heard Willow's hoarse voice.

"Dawnie..."

"What?" Dawn asked irritated as she whirled around on her.

"Nothing." Willow said sadly as she watched Dawn leave the room in a hurry.

* * *

"Good, I'm glad dat you could make dis meeting." Kendra said to Willow as she entered the living room. "Now, Tabitha tell us what happened again." she said to a cute potential with pink hair.

"Me...me and Jennifer went out last night, you know to have a little fun." Tabitha said as she looked up at the group. "When we came back from this club called the Bronze, we were attacked by something."

"Was it a vampire?" Amanda asked as she handed the girl a glass of water.

"No." Jennifer answered for her. "Well at least we don't think so. It was so dark, but whatever it was told us to deliver a message."

"What was it?" Kendra asked as she sat down next to them.

"The thing said, to get ready for a real witch."

"Willow, do you sense any new magic in town?" Kendra asked as she stood to her feet.

"No."

"What about you, Sheila?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't either." the Immortal answered.

"Alright, it seems dat de First might be up to something new." Kendra said as she stood to her feet and paced about the room. "So from now on, if any of you go out den you will be accompanied by either me, Akin, Xander, or Blade."

"Where are they anyway?" Dawn asked as she looked about the room.

"Dare out back with Giles, Dierdre, and Principal Wood. Dare sparring with some of de less experienced potentials." Kendra explained. "Now..."

"I hope, I'm not interrupting anything." Buffy/First said as she materialized in the room.

"What do you want?" Kendra asked, as Dawn stood behind her.

"Your horrible death for one." Buffy/First said with a shrug. Seeing Kendra's look, she continued. "Actually, I came to warn you to watch over your little sister before she has an unfortunate accident."

"You're not gonna touch me sister." Kendra said as Dawn held onto her from behind. "Anyone of them."

"Oh, I'm not talking about the one's in Sunnydale silly." Buffy/First said as it morphed into the image of a middle aged black woman. And for some reason, Kendra felt that she should know the woman from somewhere. "I'm talking about de sister dat you have in Jamaica."

"Momma?" Dierdre asked as she dropped her towel on the floor and walked into the room.

"Yes, it's me." Tamara/First replied as Blade, Principal Wood, and Xander walked into the room.

"Dis ting is not our modder." Kendra told her sister. "It's de First."

"Damn, you never let me have any fun." Tamara/First said with a pout as it morphed back into Buffy. "Anyway, like I said you have another sister in Jamaica and if you don't get to her in time, she dies."

"I don't believe you." Kendra said as she turned to Dierdre. "Do we have anodder sister?"

"I...I..."

"She was actually a potential Slayer just like you." Buffy/First said to Kendra. "So, I'm not really surprised that she doesn't remember her. She's a couple of years older than Dierdre and was taken away by her Watcher at a young age."

"How much time do we have to get to Jamaica?" Xander asked.

"Oh, I'll be a sport." Buffy/First said looking at him. "I'll give you until the end of today to get to her."

"A full day huh?" Principal Wood asked sarcastically. "Yeah, that's plenty of time to get all the way to Jamaica from here."

"Dat's alright." Sheila said thinking. "All we have to do is call Miss Mabinty and open a portal to..."

"She's dead." Buffy/First said cutting her off.

"What did you say?" Sheila asked.

"I said that she's dead. My bringers already took care of her like a week ago."

"No...dis can't be...I..."

"As a matter of fact, don't count on any of your Immortal buddies to come and help you." The First continued. "Because, Amanda and Duncan...they're both dead too."

"Just get to the damn point." Akin said as he and Giles walked into the room.

"Alright, alright. God why are you guys so intense?" the First asked. "Anyway, your sister's name is Nicole and she's being held at the Hacinta hotel in downtown Jamaica. Now please get there quick because, I'm sure that she's dying to meet you." Buffy/First said with a wink as she vanished out of the room.

"Damnit." Xander said in frustration. "Sheila are you alright?"

"Sheila?" Giles asked, finally snapping her out of her daze.

"Yes...yes, I'm alright." she told him. But she wasn't alright. Miss Mabinty was like a real grandmother to her and her brother. She was an Immortal that had taken them in many years ago and treated them like family. And Duncan was her mentor and trainer. Without him, she would have never made it this far.

"Dat's good, because I need you in de game." Kendra said as she walked over to her. "Do you tink you can open up a portal?"

"Not alone." she informed her. "Miss Mabinty was a very powerful, Immortal with magical powers. It'll take de efforts of me, Giles, Willow, and Akin to keep de portal open as long as she did de last time."

"Alright, me and Xander are gonna go as soon as de portal is open." Kendra said as she looked around the room. "Blade. You, Giles, and Akin are in charge once we're gone."

Jamaica

Night

"These portals are opening up better then they used too." Xander commented to Kendra as the big silver vortex closed behind them.

"Dat's probably because dare's four minds working on keeping it open." Kendra said as she scanned there surroundings. She must've patrolled this area of Jamaica a hundred times. Suddenly she seemed to remember where the hotel was and looked back at her fiancee. "I tink, I know where de hotel is. Now come on let's move."

Sheila's Home

Sametime

"I had almost forgotten how exhausting it was opening up portals." Giles commented as he stood up from his position on the floor.

"Tell me about it." Akin commented as he stood to his feet. "At least we don't have to reopen it."

"Damn." Sheila commented as she blew out her candle and stood up.

"What's wrong?" Giles asked.

"I'm running low on a few supplies. Give me de key's to de magic box and I'll pick up some more."

"I'll go with you." Wood said with a smile as he put on his jacket and handed her, hers.

"Tank you." Sheila said with a smile of her own as she opened the door. And when she did, her eyes widened at who she saw on the other side. "Tara?"

"Hey mom." Tara replied with a big grin as she let out a vampiric growl, picked Sheila up off her feet by the neck, and threw her off the porch. "Are you happy to see me?"

"Giles trouble!" Wood shouted as he jumped outside to help Sheila, only for about a half dozen Bringers to get in his way.

Grabbing an axe for himself and tossing Akin a sword, he, Akin, and Blade ran outside to jump in the fray. Quickly lobbing off the head of the nearest bringer, Giles looked up and saw five hybrid reapers and ten regular vampires stepping out of the shadows. Getting Blade and Akin's attention, they went off to fight them, while he helped Wood to kill the rest of the eyeless monks.

"I hope, I didn't hurt you too badly mom." Tara said as she looked down at Sheila, who winced as she got to her knee's. "Because, I wanna remember you as a strong woman before I kill you."

"Tara what has happened to you?" Sheila asked as she stood all the way to her feet.

"Mom, can't you tell?" Tara asked as she spread her arms wide. And as Sheila looked at her closer, she saw a scar seam on Tara's chin and she knew what had happened to her.

"Don't ever call me your modder again." Sheila said with a frown. "Me daughter is dead."

"Oh don't be that way." Tara replied with a pout, as she again lifted Sheila off of the ground by the throat and started to sniff her. "I just wanna remember you just like this. I want to remember how pretty you look. How good you smell, and oh yeah..." Tara said as her scar seam opened revealing a wicked network of teeth. "how good you taste." as she moved in to bite her, she was suddenly lifted off her feet by a powerful punch, making her let go of the Immortal.

Coming out of her coughing fit, because of lack of oxygen, Sheila looked up at her savior and saw...

Jamaica

"This is the place." Xander said as he flicked on his flashlight and looked around. The place was abandoned and looked like it hadn't been in use for almost ten years. "You know for the ultimate evil, the First really could've chosen a better place then this."

Ignoring what her fiancee said, Kendra closed her eyes and concentrated. Further down she heard a man's voice and a girl softly whimpering.

"Dis way." Kendra said as she took off like a shot down a dimly lit corridor. Not knowing what she heard Xander quickly followed.

"Now, now, now sweet pea don't be scared." they heard a male voice say with a southern twine on the other side of door 312. "This'll all be over soon."

"Are you ready?" Kendra asked as Xander held up his amulet. As the familiar red and black flame engulfed him, turning him into Hunter X, he brought his foot up and kicked the door.

As the dust and the door itself settled to the floor, Hunter X and Kendra walked in to see a tall white man, wearing a preacher's collar and a sadistic smile, standing behind a black teenaged girl that was bound and gagged in a chair. Looking into the girls eyes, Kendra knew in her heart that the girl she was looking at was indeed her sister. She looked just like little D, except her hair was a little shorter.

"See sweet pea, I told you." Caleb said as he reached around and snapped the girls neck. "Someone was gonna come for you."

"No!" Kendra yelled in outrage, as her sister's body fell to the floor.

"Yes." Caleb smiled brightly as he approached the two.

* * *

"Duncan? How...how can dis be?" Sheila asked as the highlander helped her to her feet.

"I'll explain later, just get behind me." Duncan replied as he unsheathed his katana.

"I thought we killed you?" Tara asked as she stood to her feet.

"Rumours of my death were greatly exaggerated." Duncan replied.

"It's not like it matters." Tara replied as she looked behind herself and saw that Blade and the others had slayed all of her minions. "We'll kill all of you sooner or later. Bye mom." she said with a wink and ran into the darkness.

Jamaica

Stepping in front of Kendra, Hunter X sent out a flurry of punches and kicks, that Caleb effortlessly blocked. Finally getting lucky he punched Caleb in the face with a hard right hook, staggering him. Going for his sword, Caleb punched X immensely hard, sending him through the hotel window, where X fell outside for a few stories before finally falling through the glass ceiling into the lobby.

Jumping into a roll, Kendra picked up Hunter's sword and stabbed Caleb in the chest, sending black blood to splatter on her hand and shirt. Not even waiting for his body to hit the floor, she grabbed her sister's dead body, climbed out of the window and ran down the fire escape.

* * *

"Gile's you're bleeding." Dierdre said as he and the other's walked into the living room.

"It appears that I am." he replied as his eyes rolled up in the back of his head. Before he could pass out, Duncan and Blade grabbed either side of him.

"Watch, it old man." Blade commented as the both of them sat him on the couch. Having more experience in first aid Dierdre and Willow attended to him.

"Duncan." Sheila said grabbing his arm. "Now tell me what's going on? The First said..."

"I'll tell you all about it." Duncan MacLeod said, cutting her off. "Firstly, I wanted to say I'm sorry about Miss Mabinty. When the First tried to have me killed, it mentioned that it killed her first."

"Den you already know dat Amanda is dead aswell?"

"Yeah." he replied as he bowed his head down in reflection of her. Amanda was always a trouble maker, but he loved her as a friend regardless. He was really going to miss her beautiful smile and her warmth. "Now this is what happened to me."

Flashback

Three Day's Before

Paris

Duncan ran through the dimly lit warehouse, dragging his sword at his side as he went. Taking his other hand, he covered the bloody stab wound on his stomach and glanced over his shoulder.

"Damn, they're still following me." he whispered to himself.

For the past hour, he had been running from some monks who had burst into his home and tried to take his head. But before they did, something took the form of his Immortal friend Amanda and had told him that she was dead along with his students grandmother, miss Mabinty.

Turning down a narrow corner, he was suddenly confronted by a group of three bringers. With a grimace he brought his sword up, decapitated the first, avoided a knife slash from the second, and did a leg sweep on the third. Standing to his feet, he did a quick and painful roundhouse on the second, knocking it off of it'd feet. Hearing the footfalls of the others, he was about to run when the floor under him gave out, sending him plummeting to the next floor. As the bringers looked down into the newly made hole, a brilliant flash of lightning shot out of it. Feeling that their jobs were done, they sheathed their daggers and walked out of the warehouse building.

End Flashback

"I fell on top of a generator and I guess they thought that it was the quickening." Duncan said with a shrug. "So after, that I hopped on a plane and came to see if you were okay."

"And you made it just in time." Sheila said as she ran a hand down his cheek affectionally.

Wood took the gesture as a sign of lovers, but it was simply a thank you, from student to teacher. As he thought to ask Sheila about that later, a portal started to form in front of him. Taking a step back, he watched as Kendra and Hunter X emerged out of it. And as they saw the dead body, almost everyone in the room bowed their heads in silence.

"We were to late." Kendra said as she handed Blade her sisters body and as Xander angrily took off his mask.

"The First had some freaky preacher there." Xander informed them as he shook off some glass off of his clothing. He also had a few bruises and he bit his lip from screaming as he was thrown out of the window by Caleb. "And as soon as we got into the room, he broke her neck."

"Ummm...Willow?" a potential asked as she entered the room and saw Kendra's sister's body. "Oh, no...is she..."

"She's gone." Kendra confirmed as Dierdre ran into her arms and cried. Even though she didn't know her sister Nicole, she was still her sister and she mourned for her. "Duncan?" Kendra asked, as she looked up and saw the Immortal.

"It's nice to see you again." Duncan said as he walked up to her. "I just wish we didn't have to meet under these circumstances." he said as he glanced at Blade, who was taking the body out to the back for burial.

"Hello Duncan." Dierdre greeted with a sad smile.

"Who are..." he stopped as he looked at the young girl hard. "It can't be...Dee?"

"In de flesh."

"You've grown up so much." Duncan said as he gave her a quick hug. "The last time I saw you, you were this high." he said as he gestured with his hands. As they started to talk, Willow pulled the potential who had asked for her, to the side.

"What did you want to tell me?"

"Oh, umm... there was this girl named Faith." the potential spoke up. "She said she needs your help in. LA."

The Vineyard

"So how did our girl do?" Kendra/First asked, Nomak as he walked down into the cellar. She had him to spy on Tara from the shadows, because she didn't know if she could trust the witch just yet.

"She didn't kill anyone." Nomak said as he leaned against the wall. "But she did make her prescense known."

"Good. Now I only have one more player to add to me little game." Kedra/First said with a huge smile. "Now where is out little witchy girl?"

"She went to the sub-basement."

"Is she still working on getting dat ting out of stone?" The First asked.

"But of course."

Jamaica

Hacinta Hotel

Caleb layed in a pool of his own dark demonic blood, with the Hunter's sword still panted firmly in his chest. Hearing a voice inside of his head, his body started to tremble and his eyes suddenly popped open, revealing them to be pitch black. With a smile on his face, he took the sword out of his chest and stood to his feet. For his master was finally calling him home.

A/N Caleb is going to come to Sunnydale soon and what will Faith think when she finds out about what Willow did to Tara? Especially since the two were close. Also if you want a picture of Dierdre as a woman then send me an email.

tbc...

please review...


	14. Chapter 13 A Redeemed Dirty Girl

A/N Thanks to everyone that reviewed. This story will be coming to an end soon, so enjoy the ride.

Previously on Return of The Hunter

Willow walked up the steps to the Hyperion and was nearly knocked down by a black blur. Looking up she saw Angelus standing over her.

"Damn you're looking good Red." Angelus said licking his lips. "Remind me to look you up later." he said before running off, after seeing Faith and Wesley running towards them.

Faith punches Willow in the face after she tells her of Tara being murdered.

As Faith and Angelus battle each other in an abandoned warehouse, Willow injects herself with a syringe of Orpheus. As Angelus kicks Faith away from him, Willow launches herself at him and into his arms.

"I just love it when my food comes to me." Angelus remarked with a smile as he bit into Willow's throat. As a strangled cry escaped her lips Angelus suddenly pulled away from her, spitting out blood. "What...what the hell did you do?" he asked as he passed out on the floor. Without Angelus holding her up Willow could only wobble on her feet before falling bonelessly to the floor.

"Ohhh, so you're responsible for killing the other witch?" Angelus asked Willow as they journeyed through Angel's past. "Welcome to the killing club."

"I'll probably never forgive you for the part you had in getting Tara killed." Faith remarked with her back turned from Willow, as she stood in the Hyperion's garden area looking up at the night sky. "But thanks for bringing Angel back."

"Faith I..."

"Now get the hell out of my city!" Faith replied with a huff as she turned and glared at the red headed witch.

Now on with the show...

Chapter 13

A Redeemed Dirty Girl

Willow cried to herself, thinking about the confrontation that she had, had with Faith only a few hours ago. Now the circle of friends that she had, that hated her, was complete. She knew how close Faith and Tara were, but she had no idea that Faith would turn almost homicidal when she found out about her death. It took nearly the whole Fang Gang to hold her back and to give her just enough time to get in her car and get out of dodge.

Trying to get her mind off of such thoughts, she flicked on the high beams on her car and nearly swerved off the side of the road as she saw a body lying in the middle of the street. Getting control back over the car, she stopped, got out, and ran over to them.

"Are you okay? Can you hear me?" Willow asked as she rolled the girl over. "Can you talk?" as she tried to rouse the girl into conciousness Willow heard the distant rumble of an engine.

Turning she was just in time to see a feminine figure, wearing an all black leather outfit step off of a motocycle and move over in her direction. Even though the person had a black helmet on, that covered her face Willow still knew who it was.

"Please help me get her into the car." Willow said as she put one arm under her arms to support her weight. Letting out a sigh, the biker chick took the girl's other arm and helped her to the car.

Woodcrest Cemetery

Kendra walked alone through the darkness of the cemetery on patrol. She knew that she had told the others not to go out on their own, but she really needed to clear her head. And besides, it felt good to be out by herself for once.

_"So beating and killing puts a smile on your face then?" _

She heard Mister Zabuto's voice say in her mind, making her smile at that memory. She really missed him. No matter how his methods were, he still raised and nurtured...

Suddenly she stopped at the head of an empty grave, looking over the headstone at the broken earth. A shadow then fell across her back and she reacted instantly, throwing herself forward onto the headstone, suspending herself in a perfect handstand and using her feet to kick the vampire backward. As he fell she flipped herself over and twisted, landing on her feet, perfectly balanced on the lip of the headstone. As soon as she touched the ground she swung a modified crossbow from beneath her coat and fired at the vampire as it got to its feet with a snarl of rage.

The bolt slammed home into the creature's chest and she watched with satisfaction as it disintegrated in a cloud of dust.

"I didn't tink any natural vampires were left in dis city." Kendra said aloud as she placed the crossbow over her shoulder.

A second vampire then leaped from the shadows and sweeped Kendra's feet from under her. Caught off guard she fell onto her back, across the headstone, then dropped limply to the ground hurt and unconscious as he loomed over her. With a smile he kneeled next to her, bared his fangs and closed in on her neck… then collapsed into ash on her stake. With a shake of her head she jumped to her feet and brushed the creature's remains from her coat.

"The vamp's are still falling for that unconcious trick, I see?" a voice asked from the shadows.

Looking up, Kendra saw a hint of blonde hair next to a crypt and as her eyes adjusted to the darkness she saw that it was Tara leaning on the door of a nearby crypt wearing a duster. And she was smiling.

"Yeah, I haven't seen a smart vampire yet." Kendra quipped as she readied her stake.

"Ouch, that really hurt." Tara said with a fake hurt expression on her face. "I only came to talk to you."

Kendra then just looked at her and then after a beat Tara chuckled and kicked off of the wall.

"Alright, I actually wanted to kick your face in." she said as she started to walk closer to her. "As a human, whenever I wasn't lusting after you, I always asked myself if you were a regular girl would I be able to kick your ass." she said as she got into a fighting stance. Kendra recognized it immediately because she had taught her that stance years before, when she had tried to teach Tara self defense.

"Well now I'm super powered. So finally I'll get to see whose gonna win."

Without another word Kendra assumed a similar stance, as they cautiously circled each other. Wanting to end the fight quickly Kendra gave a short cry and launched a furious attack. It was like a Jackie Chan movie at high speed, fists and feet striking from every angle as Kendra pressed her attack. But to her dismay each and every blow was blocked by effortless speed.

"You taught me a little too well sis." Tara said jokingly as they broke apart. "I remembered all your moves."

"Never call me your sister again." Kendra said never taking her eyes off of her.

"Whatever you say."

And with that Tara attacked her and it was like nothing the Slayer had ever seen. Her feet and fists were everywhere taking Kendra apart. For every blow the Slayer blocked, five more hit their marks until -- Kendra fell. Panting, on her hands and knees, blood spittled from the corner of her mouth speckling the finely manicured grass.

"You're the damn Slayer!" Tara yelled angrily, as her duster flapped dramatically behind her. "Get up!"

With a growl Kendra flipped to her feet and their fists flew with pneumatic speed. The speed of the blows rose like a drum solo that seemed impossible to sustain. Kendra's face shedded its mask of calm with a scream. She wanted to beat Tara bad. Not only because she was getting beaten, but because she felt that any friend of her's, soul would never be in peace if they were turned into a vampire. Finally a single hard blow caught Tara on the side of the head, knocking the smile off of her face.

"I see you're ready to end this?" Tara asked as she took a step back. "Well I am too." as she said that her eyes started to glow an eerie blue and her lower jaw then disengaged and split open, revealing a freakishly enlarged esophagus lined with serrated, sharklike teeth.

As Tara leaped into the air, something violently smashed into the side of her head, sending her sprawling to the ground. As they both looked up, they saw a figure sitting on a motorcycle, watching them.

"You ready for a little three way action?" Faith asked as she stepped off of her motorcycle and quickly walked towards the two.

"As much as I would enjoy that, I think it's time for me to leave." Tara said as she stood to her feet, went back to human mode, and licked her lips seductively at the raven haired Slayer before dissappearing into the darkness.

Faith watched her retreating form with a sad look on her face. Willow had told her that Tara was now a vampire, but nothing truly prepared her for what she had just seen.

"Faith?" Kendra asked, snapping her out of her musings. "What are you doing here?"

"Stopping you from getting your ass handed to you." Faith replied as she bent down and handed her, her crossbow. "I just can't believe that it was Tar' that was doing it."

"Yeah." Kendra said as she lowered her head. "Now come on we have some catching up to do." she said as she headed for Faith's motorcycle. "I tink, I'll drive."

"What?" Faith asked horrified as she picked her helmet up off of the ground. Her driving skills were almost worse then Buffy's. "No way."

The Vineyard

"It's about time you showed up." Kendra/First said as Caleb strolled into the main room of the wine cellar. "What took you so long?"

"I was deliverin' a message from the lord." Caleb replied as he looked around for her.

"So you tink, I'm God?" she asked as she walked out of the shadows.

"I certainly do not." Caleb replied as he walked up closer to her. "I am beyond concepts like that."

"But you still wear de outfit."

"Man can't turn his back on what he come from. Besides, black is slimming." he quipped with a shrug as he looked down at his outfit. "Everyone knows that."

"How do you like what I'm wearing?"

"Just another dirty girl. And, since you only dress up in dead folk, I'm guessing, one who's already been paid her wage."

"Look hard. What do you see?"

"Strength." he said checking out the First's form. "And the loneliness that comes with real strength."

"I'm de Slayer."

"At long last." he replied as he tried to touch her face, but saw with amazement as his hand went through her head. "All this time. All the work I've done for you... Blowing up the Council, organizing the Ray Charles Brigade, and stickin' all them splits - you never showed me."

"Well, you've earned it. And you'll be meeting her soon. Am I right?"

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, she'll get the message."

"And what makes you so sure she'll come?"

"Curiosity. Woman's first sin. I offer her an apple. What can she do but take it?"

"My sentiment's exactly." Nomak said as he and a few of his hybrid reapers came into the room.

"Ahh, Mr. Nomak we meet at last." Caleb said in greeting as Nomak extended his hand. "I'm sorry but I never shake hands."

"Then I guess giving me a hug is out of the question?" Tara asked as she put her arm around Nomak's shoulder.

"Another whore..." Caleb started as he took a step back.

"What did you say?" Nomak asked as the scar seam on his chin started to open.

"Don't you boy's start." The First commanded as she walked in between the two. "Save the fight for de Slayer and her friends."

"Speaking of which, if I know my sis...Kendra she's gonna stage an attack on us in a few days."

"What makes you so sure of dat?" Kendra/First asked Tara.

"Just believe me, I know. And she's not gonna fall for any of our traps." she said looking Caleb up and down.

Sheila's Home

"What are you girls watching?" Akin asked as he walked into the living room and saw a few of the potentials standing around the big screen t.v.

"Dragonball Z." Annabelle said as she put some popcorn in her mouth.

"What did he just do?" Akin asked as Goku put his fingers to his head and dissappeared, only to reappear again in another location.

"It's called instant transmission." Xander said walking up behind him. "Come on, I'll explain..."

"Hey everyone." Kendra started as she walked in through the kitchen and saw a few potentials, her sisters, Sheila, Akin, Xander and Blade sitting in the room. "Look who I found."

"What's up?" Faith asked with a big smile as she walked into the room, only to be engulfed in hugs by Dawn and Dierdre. "Whoa... I can't believe that you two brats are all woman sized now."

"Who are you calling a brat?" Dierdre asked as she and Dawn pulled away from her.

"Hello, Faith." Sheila said as she walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Hey ma'." she said hugging her back. "Holy crap." Faith said as she looked up in Xander's direction making him smile. He hadn't seen her in years and he dropped his smile as she shoved him out of the way and started to Talk to Blade.

"Ken you didn't tell me that you had freakin' Wesley Snipes in your house." she said causing Blade to growl.

"I'll explain dat later." Kendra replied.

"Gee it's nice to see you too, Faith." Xander commented hurt. And that's why he didn't see the slap coming. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For leaving my sis for all this time. What the hell were you expecting? Hugs or something?"

"What's all this commotion?" Giles asked as he walked through the front door with Willow. "Faith?"

"What's up G-man?" she asked as she stopped glaring at Xander and walked up to the older man. "Didn't Red tell you that I was here?"

"I was just talking to some potentials and I bumped into her." he said as he gave her a reassuring smile. "It's nice to see you again."

"Kendra did Faith tell you about the girl we found unconcious on the road?" Willow asked.

"Girl? What girl?" Kendra asked as she looked over at Faith, who mouthed the words oops.

"I came here to get some supplies to help her along with her healing. You should come to the hospital with me anyway because she said that she has a message for you."

"Hey, Red wait up!" Faith shouted after Willow as she started to walk up the stairs of the house.

"Who's the hottie?" Kennedy asked a cute blonde potential named Jennifer, as she watched Faith's retreating form.

"Some girl named Faith." Jennifer replied with a shrug.

* * *

"I wanted to...to apologize for the way I treated you in LA." Faith said as she helped Willow gather some candles and some other supplies. "Angel talked to me about the way I treated you, after you left and he was right. I didn't know what was going on, so I shouldn't have blamed you for Tara gettin' killed."

"You should blame me." Willow said as she sat down on her bed and started to shake. "This whole damn thing was my fault. I should've just told Kennedy too..." not being able to control her emotions any longer Willow broke down into tears and grabbed onto Faith for support. Caught off guard Faith patted her back softly, if not ackwardly.

"Am I interrupting something?" Kennedy asked as she walked into the room, making Faith and Willow break apart from their embrace.

"Not now Kennedy." Willow said as she dried some of her tears off with the palm of her hand.

"Kennedy?" Faith asked as she stood to her feet. "So you're the one that was causing friction between my sis and her gal?"

"Wha..."

"Well just to let you know girlfriend," she started as she backed Kennedy into a corner and put her hand up on the wall. "That after all of this is over and done with, I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Hold on..."

"No you hold on." Faith stopped her. "My sister is walking around killing and maiming when she should be here right now. And this whole thing is your fault because she's not. Now I don't know how long I'm gonna be here but if you get in my way one time...just once it's gonna be you and me. You got me butch?"

Infuriated beyond belief, but also knowing that she couldn't do anything at the time, Kennedy looked over at Willow before walking out of the room. Turning around Faith nodded her head at Willow, before walking out of the room herself. She had to call Angel too let him know that she was gonna stay in Sunnydale a little while. For it seemed that she would be mostly needed in Sunnydale.

Kendra's Room

Later that night

Kendra rolled over, restless in bed. Thoughts of the message Caleb had for her clouding her mind. Rolling over in bed again, her eyes widened as she saw Xander staring at her.

"I hope I didn't wake you?" Kendra asked as she sat up in bed.

"I couldn't sleep myself." he said as he sat up himself, and put his arm around her.

"I keep tinking about what Shannon told us about Caleb." she replied as she snuggled up closer to him.

"You heard what Giles said. As far as we know this guy has a stapler waiting for us."

"I know dis ting has trap written all over it, but I just can't help but to feel dat dare really is someting out dare for me."

"And you're right." Kendra/First said as she materialized into the room.

"Oh...look it's the taunter." Xander said with a dramatic roll of his eyes.

"What de hell do you want?"

"Just to warn you, Ken." the First said with a wink. "I came to warn you dat if you don't go to see what Caleb want's den you and all of your little potentials are gonna die. And you especially are gonna die all alone."

Before they could comment they heard one of the girls scream, a blood curdling scream upstairs, making them instantly jump to their feet.

"Ooo...you better go and check on dat." Kendra/First said as she dissappeared. Throwing on their robes, Kendra and Xander ran up the stairs and into the kitchen where everyone else in the house seemed to be running.

"Everybody move back!" Xander shouted as he saw someone laying on the floor twicthing. As he moved a few potentials out of the way, he saw who it was and opened his mouth in surprise. "Dawn?"

"What happened too her?" Kendra asked as she kneeled before her and checked her out.

"We just came downstairs for a snack and she collasped." Dierdre spoke up, over the muttering from the others.

"Dawn can you hear me?" Kendra asked as she opened up her eyes, only to see them rolling up in the back of her head. Shaking violently one more time, Dawn let out a shuttering breath and died. "Dawn! Dawn! Noooo..." Kendra cried out as her tears soaked the ex-keys face.

"I...I can't believe that she's dead." Xander said as he dropped down next to them. They were supposed to have protected her. Made her safe.

"She's not." Blade whispered, as Dawn suddenly took in a large intake of breath and sat up. As she did so, her body started to glow an unholy shade of green, before fading away. Shaking her head groggily, blonde highlights suddenly appeared in her hair and as she opened her eyes they turned from liquid brown to green.

"Dawn are you okay?" Kendra asked as she helped her sit up.

"Yeah." Dawn replied in a different voice. "Never better."

"Buffy?" Kendra asked recognizing the voice.

The Next Day

Sheila's Living Room

"So did any of you figure out what happened to Dawn?" Xander asked as he walked in the room and handed Sheila and Kendra a soda before sitting down on the couch.

"I've studied the original spell that the monks used to create Dawn and from what she's said herself I believe I know the answer." Giles said as he sat heavily in his seat.

"Well don't leave us in suspence." Xander told the older man. "What's going on?"

"The monks took part of Buffy's essence away to create Dawn." he started. "Now I believe that when Buffy died, it left a huge void inside of Dawn. A void that could only be filled by her essence coming back."

"I tink I know where you're going with dis." Sheila said as she stood to her feet and paced. "Dare was an imbalance with de Slayer essence in general and it needed to be whole again, so it combined with Dawn since Buffy was gone."

"Yes, I believe I just said that." Giles replied as he removed his glasses.

"And as usual it didn't make much sense." Dawn said with a smile as she entered the room, with Faith, Akin, and Blade behind her. They had been sparing all morning outside and all three of them were a bit tired. "God I missed that."

"So you've retained all of Buffy's memories then?"

"It's more than that Giles." Dawn replied. "I am Buffy...only with Dawn in here too."

"Yeah, that's not a little creepy." Faith said as she hit Dawn on the arm playfully. "You still hit like B though. Now what the hell are we supposed to call you?"

"Just call me Anne." she said using Buffy's middle name.

"So now that our stroll down memory lane is over, what are we gonna do about the First?" Blade asked as he looked at the group in turn. "You and your people move too slow Slayer."

"So what do you think we should do?" Xander asked as he crossed his arms and looked up at him annoyed. "Because we don't have any idea where the First is and we have no idea how big of an army it has."

"Actually, I've been tinking about dat." Kendra spoke up for the first time. "Last night de First visited us and it gave me an idea. What if we could find out a way to make all of the potentials Slayers."

"You can't be serious." Giles was the first to say. "Do you have any idea what the ramifications of such an action would be? Or the amount of power it would take to complete such a task."

"Mr. Giles is right." Akin said before Kendra could say anything. "It would be an over balance of power and since that kind of power couldn't be taken back it'll be disasterous for the human race."

"So do you have a better plan?"

"Actually, I do." Akin said, thinking. "But it'll be a couple of days before I can put it into action."

"Now all we have to do is find out where to hit the First and where to get the fire power to take it out."

"I already thought of that." Anne told Xander. "The bad guys always go where the power is. And the power is at the hellmouth."

As she went on to explain, what they should do as far as weapons none of them noticed that the First was standing by the stairs watching them. Listening to every word they said. Having heard enough, she blinked away in order to put together it's own army.

Three Days Later

Blade, Dierdre, Akin, Robin, Anne and the potentials were silently suiting up for war -- strapping on body armor, securing stakes and knives, and clicking ammo cartridges into their various weapons. The potentials that came in late laced up their combat boots, checked rifle sights, entry lights. Blade donned one of his EDTA pneumatic gauntlets, as Sheila came into the living room and started to load custom rounds into a shotgun.

"Do you know how to use one of those?" Robin asked her with a smile, as he walked up to her. He lost that smile however as she checked the weapon down almost military style before cocking the slide back.

"No tank you, Mr. Wood." she said at his confused look as she walked over to help out a group of potentials.

"I know you guys broke into the local gunshop." Duncan said rifling through the weapons. He still couldn't believe that all of the people in town had left. 'Lucky them.' "But where did you guys get these weapon's from?" he asked Blade as he picked up a space aged looking rifle off of the table.

Blade just looked at him and thought back to what happened, only a day before.

Flashback

Initiative HQ

Blade and Anne jumped down through an opening in the ground into a dark hallway of the abandoned Initiative.

"Oh how I don't miss this place." Anne whispered as they walked deeper into the complex. As she shined the flashlight in the room she saw rotting bodies of demons and humans on the floor. "Oh, God. They just left them."

"Let's just keep moving." he said as he also shined a flashlight on rotting bodies on the floor. "Xander and Akin are waiting for us above ground."

"Did I do something wrong?" Anne asked as they walked around a corner. "You haven't really been talking to me in the last couple of days."

"No there's nothing wrong." he lied as he shined his light on a door. He felt that the true Dawn had been taken away, only to be taken over by something else. "This is the room with the weapons, now come on so we can get out of here." giving him a look he walked to the door and opened it, letting Anne go through it first.

The door opened to an area lit dimly by red light that led to a large, dark room. Blade and Anne walked slowly through the room when they hear a noise behind them. They turn their flashlights to investigate, but they don't see anything there.

Shrugging it off as just the place settling they walked through the large, dark room side by side as they heard the noise again. They both stopped in their tracks at that and put their backs together.

"You hear that?" Anne asked.

"Yeah." he replied as they shone their flashlights around the room, still not seeing anything.

"Think something survived?"

"Sounds like."

"You see where?"

"No, it sounded like it was coming from over there. Whatever it is, it's not..." before Blade could finish his sentence something whooshed behind them. They turned to look, but saw nothing.

They then continued to walk around and from out of nowhere, something grabbed Blade, making him drop his flashlight. Anne jumped over to help Blade fight off the demon that's attacking him when her head started to hurt again.

"Not now..." Anne whispered as she held her head and collapsed on the floor.

"Dawn!" Blade growled as the demon dropped him and went to Anne, grabbing her by the heel and dragging her out of the room.

Quickly getting to his feet Blade looked around with his flashlight trying to find where the demon took her.

As he went into the direction where he last saw them the demon, coming out of nowhere, pounced on him. Kicking it away from him Blade unsheathed his sword and swung it at the demon. Getting the upper hand the demon threw him across the room. Getting up he kicked at it with both feet, pushing it away. When it came at him again, he thrusted the sword into the it's chest, making it howl in pain before falling bonelessly to the floor. Sheathing his sword he ran over to see if Anne was okay.

"Man these headaches are starting to annoy me." Anne said as she stood to her feet.

"Are you alright?" Blade asked, trying not to sound to concerned.

"Yeah." she replied, feeling new strength course through her body. Slayer strength. "I feel just fine."

End Flashback

"Stupid zipper." Anne said frustrated as she tried to put on her ammo vest, snapping Blade out of his musings. After a beat, he reached over and zipped it for her. Like an older brother helping his little sister.

"Thanks." she said as Giles and Faith walked into the room.

"So what's the word G-man?" Xander asked as the older man handed him back his Hunter necklace.

"I don't know how to say this, so I'll just say it." Giles started as he took off his glasses and bit on the ear piece of it. "As you know Sheila, Willow, Akin and myself couldn't recreate the Hunter power because it's unique."

"Yeah, I get that part." Xander interrupted. "So what's the what?"

"Since we couldn't recreate it, we decided to leech the power from the Hunter essence itself. Akin's power source is natural and is regenerative but since yours is already linked with his, it means that you will be under the same restrictions as the potentials."

"Okay, I didn't get that part."

"What he means is you'll only be able to transform into Hunter X one more time." Willow told him sadly.. "After the spell, whenever you power down that'll be it for your power source and Akin will be the one and only Hunter."

"It's okay." Xander lied. "Maybe...maybe now I can work on having a normal life." he said as he hugged Kendra tightly.

"That reminds me." Faith said going into her pants pocket. "I had a little visit from Angel last night and look what he bought me." she said taking out a brown amulet, with a silver gem in it.

"Where...where did he get that?" Akin asked as he carefully took the amulet out of her hand.

"He didn't say. Just that it came from a unreliable source and was meant to be worn by a champion."

"Well den if it's dangerous maybe I should..."

"No..." Akin cut Sheila off. "I got this." 'Damn you Powers That Be.'

tbc...

please review...


	15. Chapter 14 End of Days

A/N I still have the Epilogue to finish and this story will be done. Also I wanted to specially thank the people who voted for my stories, Xander Begins and Son of Sparda on the Sunnydale Memorial site.

Xander Begins Year One, won Best Plot and Son of Sparda won best alternate universe.

Chapter 14

End of Days

Sunnydale High

The school sat abandoned, papers strewn across the grass, with a car crashed into a tree on the main quad. The group strided purposefully toward the front entrance, led by Robin Wood and as they entered the school they made their way through the ransacked corridors.

"Welcome to Sunnydale High. There's no running in the halls, no yelling, no gum-chewing. Apart from that, there's only one rule: if they move, kill them." Wood said as Kendra joined him at the head of the group.

"Okay, potentials in de basement. Follow Akin." she said as he pointed the way and led them off down the hall.

"If you have to go to the bathroom, it's to your left. If you don't have to go to the bathroom, picture what you're about to face. Better to go now." Xander half joked.

"Willow, my office is straight through there." Wood said as he pointed over to a door a little ways down the hall. She had to be over the hellmouth to amplify her spell.

"I'll...umm...I'll get you set up." Kennedy said as she took the duffle bag out of Willow's hand and quickly walked down to Wood's office. With a growl, Faith was about to follow until Kendra grabbed her by the arm. Turning around, Kendra gave Faith a look that clearly told her to let it go, at least for now.

Nodding her head, Faith calmed down and walked away in the direction of where the potentials went in.

"We'll leave you two alone." Wood said as he and Willow walked down the hall. Looking over her shoulder, Willow smiled at Kendra and Xander. Just that one gesture seemed to sum up everything that she wanted or needed to say, before she walked into the office to start the spell to send Blade home.

Upon further research of Tara's original work, she found out that Blade had to be sent back home at a certain time frame or he was gonna be stuck in their dimension forever. How convenient, that the last day was today.

"Why do I feel like this is gonna be the end?" Xander asked, after he and Kendra were finally alone.

"Don't talk like dat." Kendra said as she lightly slapped him on the chest and leaned into his embrace.

"I didn't mean to scare you, I just meant...never mind." he said changing what he was about to say. "I just want you to know that whatever happens...I love you."

"I love you too." Kendra replied back as she got on her tip toes and kissed him on the lips.

"I...I have to go." he said as he stepped away from her. "But before I do I have to ask you something."

"What's dat?" she asked as he got down on one knee and took the engagement ring he had given her years before out of his pocket.

"I know this is a bad time to ask but..."

"Yes...yes..." Kendra cried out as he stood up and hugged her.

"I promised you a long time ago, that we were gonna have a beautiful wedding." he said as he broke their hug. "And I always keep my promises."

"You had better stay alive." Kendra warned him as he walked down the hall backwards, staring at her.

"Whatever you say, Mrs. Harris." he said as he dissappeared around the corner and out of sight.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Faith asked as Kendra joined her at the Seal of Danthazar. "And why does it seem like you're glowing?"

"I'll tell you later." Kendra said as Faith took out a Tawarick knife and handed it to her sister Slayer.

"You first, Ken." snapping out of her musings and going back into Slayer mode Kendra extended her hand and slashed her palm with the knife, drawing blood.

One by one, everyone else did the same, then they all extended their arms outward, letting their blood drip onto the Seal. It pooled in the groove on its surface and was instantly absorbed like a sponge.

The Seal then began to glow from within and the pointed tips of the pentagram at its center folded up, forming a pyramid which sank into its center. Kendra stared down into the dark hole, finding her center, then with a glance at Faith and Dierdre, she stepped into the Hellmouth. Giving the others a look Faith followed right behind.

Walking down a series of steps, Kendra emerged into a shadowy cave with Faith and the others right behind her. As everyone spreaded out Faith stepped up to Kendra and spoke softly to her so the others wouldn't hear.

"It's not like I'm worried or anything, but do you think we're gonna get out of this alive?"

"Of course we will. I'm not worried." she replied as the group spreaded out further as the cave tunnel opened up and they approached the edge of a dizzying drop. The flickering light of burning fires and the snarling and bellowing of a vast multitude then could be heard coming from far below.

Upon hearing it Kendra and the potentials approached the edge of the precipice and looked down at a legion of Turok-han vampires, screaming, growling and readying for war: the army of The First. Kendra's eyes went wide at the sight, and the potentials stood rooted in place by fear Even Akin was awed by the sheer number and ferocity of the teeming throng below.

"I'm not worried." Kendra said nervously as her voice squeaked.

"Really?" Rona asked. " 'Cause I'm flashing back to Xander's whole bathroom speech."

"Kendra…"Dierdre whispered, not sure if she still wanted to be there.

"I'm not worried." Kendra repeated, more for her own sake then the others.

As she said that far below, the Turok-han army went silent as they all turned as one and looked up, directly at Kendra and the potentials. As if on cue, thousands of Turok-han raced toward them with a bellowing cry of rage. They began to scale the walls, climbing them with frightening speed. Seeing them charge Kendra's calm facade started to crack at the awesome sight.

"Let's give them hell!" Akin yelled over the growling, as he looked up to the ceiling. "I call upon the power of the Hunter!" as the fire started to engulf him, the potentials raised up a spear headed looking amulet from around their necks and they too were engulfed by an unholy fire. And as they emerged out of it, all of them were wearing the garb of the Hunter and were endowed with his strength.

It was just in time, because the Turok-han vampires then jumped up and over the chasm and attacked the group.

* * *

Willow sat on the floor before a semi-circle of lit candles and ritualistic totems, silently chanting. With a sword in her hand, Kennedy sat directly across from her, facing her and watching as she made the final preparations.

"It's started." Kennedy said under her breath as her Hunter amulet started to glow.

"Don't you think you should transform?" Willow asked as she looked up at her.

"I'll...I'll wait until I see some trouble." Kennedy said nervously. "Listen Will, can we talk?"

"Kennedy..."

"No...I... I wanted to apologize." she interrupted her. "I've...I've been acting like a bitch since I got here. I knew you and Tara were going out so I should have just counted my losses and left you alone."

"Faith scared you that much huh?" Willow asked, causing Kennedy to smile. "And your apology is accepted."

"So how does this spell work again?" Kennedy asked after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"Oh, um...I studied Tara's original spell to send Blade home and instead of making it open at any time, I changed it a little."

"How?"

"Well everyone in every dimension has a unique power signature, so I set the spell so that when, the most dominate life force from Blade's dimension, which is Nomak, dies the portal opens. It does have a side effect though. When Blade get's home he won't remember anything of what happened to him here. It's finally done."

"Good." a familiar voice said, making both of them look up. "Because I really wanted to talk to you without a distraction."

"Tara?" Willow asked, her voice trembling. She didn't even hear the door open.

"Hunter Pow..." but Kennedy was cut off, from transforming as Tara pulled her head back swiftly, snapping her spine as her head hit the back of her legs.

"Don't worry baby." Tara said smiling at Willow. "I'll be with you in a minute." she said as the scar seam opened up in her chin.

* * *

In long black coats, Anne and Blade pushed through the side doors of the school. Blade was carrying a duffel bag full of his serum and Anne had a large sword strapped to her back. They cut across the cafeteria with their game faces on as several bringers tried to stop them. They were met by the loud retorts of a semi- automatic and the razored whistle of throwing stars. As the bodies, literally hit the floor Blade and Anne continued on not even breaking stride.

As they walked down another corridor Nomak suddenly stepped into the hallway, with a gang of snarling Hybrid Reapers behind him. Because of the lights above, there were alternating pools of light and shadow in the hall and as Nomak advanced towards them, his face came in and out of darkness.

With each pool of light, his awful smile seemed to distort further and further, until his mouth seemed to be widening all the way back to his ears.

"So we meet again, Blade." Nomak said stopping in front of the two, his army standing behind him. "Are you ready to end this?"

Without a word, Blade dropped his bag and took out his sword and plunged it deep into Nomak's upper torso.

"I guess, I get you guys then." Anne said with a shrug, as she took her sword out and ran with a scream at the Reapers.

With a kick across the face, Blade drove his sword in even further making Nomak laugh and back-hand him across the face, sending him sailing through the air. While he landed, skidding across the floor, Nomak stumbled backwards into the wall, still laughing.

The sword had sunk so deep that the tip was actually protruding out his back, scraping a gash across the wall as Nomak slide towards the floor. With little effort, he reached for the pomeel with his ring hand and snapped the sword-blade in half. Then he slammed against the wall, forcing the half of the broken blade that's still embedded in him out back through the front of his chest. As Nomak rose to his feet -- Blade was on him again, snap-kicking the Reaper in the chest. As Nomak retaliated with a viscious kick Blade somersaulted out of the way, then sprung back again, kicking him in the face, breaking his neck. Nomak's head lolled unnaturally sideways for a heartbeat and then he swung his head around, somehow righting his neck vertebrae with a snap of his head.

"You're forgetting about the Gem of Amara." Nomak said as he raised his hand up.

"No, I'm not." Blade growled as they traded a series of blows, a brutal death-match that seemed to defy gravity.

Blade moved in for a round-house punch, but Nomak caught his fist, holding it for a split-second, then bent his hand at an unnatural angle, snapping his wrist bones. The pain was enormous but Blade held on. With a hearty chuckle Nomak started beating the living shit out of Blade, pummeling him with his fists, gripped by an uncontrollable rage. Picking him up he smashed Blade against a wall, cracking it. Then he flung Blade against one of the locker columns- so hard that Blade's body actually left an indentation. Before Blade could recover, Nomak was in front of him, launching another kick.

With alot of effort Blade rolled his head out of the way, barely avoiding Nomak's boot heel which dented the wall. Nomak kicked a second time, and Blade avoided Nomak, but third time's the charm and Nomak landed one squarely in Blade's gut. Blade then fell beneath a flurry of blows, unable to defend himself any longer. Blood stained his eyes, obscuring his vision. He struck out blindly, but Nomak had already forced him to the ground, pinning him there. As Blade struggled to free himself -- Nomak lowered his head towards Blade's face.

The scar/seam in Nomak's chin split open and his lower jaw flared apart, distending and widening to reveal the awful, glistening hell maw -- the hollow inner fangs and striated cartilage which were closing about Blade's face. Blade twisted his head violently to the right, then glimpsed the broken tip of his sword resting a few feet away. He reached for it in desperation, plunging it up into Nomak's chest, making Nomak howl. Ignoring his own pain, he drove it in deeper and deeper -- until, suddenly, it penetrated the cartilaginous shell around Nomak's heart.

"How?" Nomak asked, his eyes widening. "The Gem..."

"Is right here." Blade finished as he showed him the ring in his hand, before plunging the sword deeper into him. With another scream of outrage, Nomak disentegrated into fiery ash.

Breathing a little easier and shrugging off the pain, Blade stood to his feet and looked around to see Anne in mid-spin chopping off the head of the last Reaper. Before the dust even hit the ground, she sheated her sword and was at his side.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she looked him in his eyes. They were something else -- emerald green, laced with swirling flecks of red.

"Yeah kid." he said bending down, to pick up his shades that he had dropped. As he was about to put them on, he had second thoughts and put them on Anne instead.

With a smile on her face, a large silver vortex opened up behind Blade, it's wind blowing the strewn paper around that littered the floor. Dropping something in Anne's hand, Blade picked up his bag of serum and ran for the portal.

"Goodbye Blade!" Anne yelled over the roar of the open portal.

"Goodbye Dawn." Blade mumbled under his breath, as he allowed himself a smile. As he emerged on the other side of the portal, which closed behind him, he looked around and wondered three things. One where the hell was he, two why did he have a duffle bag across his shoulders, and three where the hell were his shades.

The Vineyard

"It shouldn't be long now. Prophesies say one thing, brute strength says another. We'll get it out." Caleb said as he and Kendra/First walked down an aisle of barrels toward a staircase.

"I heard you, Caleb."

"We're almost there."

"Yes. That's true. Now rouse the Bringers, get them back to work…" something then suddenly thumped its way down the stairs, interrupting the First. As they looked up they saw that it was a Bringer that landed at their feet, stabbed to death. Looking up from it's corspe Caleb and The First saw Xander staring down at them, a look of cold steel in his eyes.

"Well, if it ain't the one that see's." Caleb said as he put her hands behind his back as Xander charged down the stairs and faced off with him. He was tense, taut while Caleb stayed casually menacing. "And I see you brought a bit of company?" he said as Duncan, Giles, Wood, and Sheila walked down the stairs carrying swords.

"That's right padre. And right now I see me kicking your ass."

"Is that right?" Caleb asked as some Bringers emerged out of the shadows.

"You guys take the Bringers." Xander said, not taking his eyes off of Caleb. "I got the preacher man."

"You know I'm curious. Just how was it that you were able to find me?" Caleb asked, causing Xander to smile.

"Let's just say a witchy girl told me." he replied, holding up a folded piece of paper.

FlashBack

Three Days Before

Kendra let out a low wince as she climbed onto Faith's Harley and gripped the handle bars. She couldn't believe that Tara had just kicked her ass.

"Hey what's this?" Faith asked as she picked up a piece of paper off of a headstone and opened it. "What the..."

"What is it?" Kendra asked as she took the paper from her. Inside was where Caleb was hiding and a few of the First's plans.

"Who wrote that?" Faith asked.

"Tara." Kendra said in awe, as she recognized her hand writing. 'Maybe dares something human left in her after all?'

End Flashback

"That little whore. I'll kill her." Caleb said infuriated, as he heard the bangs and clangs of swords and knives as Xander's group engaged the Bringers.

"Not if I kill you first."

"I lay one hand on you and you're just a dead little boy."

"Lay a hand on me then. If you can." Xander said with a smile as he activated his Hunter power. As he transformed, Caleb's fist pistoned forward, making Hunter X lean backward, almost impossibly far, and just watch as the blow sailed right over his head.

X pivoted and turned as Caleb staggered forward, his momentum unchecked. He swung again and this time X ducked and dived past him like a ballplayer making a headfirst slide. Caleb's genial demeanor was gone now as he rounded on him, anger boiling in his eyes. Frustrated he charged X, crouched low, aiming for his gut… but X leaped up, landing atop a wine barrel.

"I'm tired of playing games." Hunter X said as his eyes glowed white. With a flip, he jumped off of the wine barrels and came up with a fast series of blows. Punching Caleb hard in the face, he did a spin and flashed out his sword, ready to take the villians head off, only for Caleb to catch the sword.

"Luckily, I'm tired of playing games too." Caleb said as he sent out a punch that sent X flying. Going into a roll X stood to his feet, only to have the sword raised at his head. With only a split second to react, Hunter X kicked up sending the sword twisting free from Caleb's grasp, spinning upward into the air.

Caleb stumbled backwards from the force of the blow, just as X caught the sword on its way down, swinging it around in one fluid motion, slicing Caleb's torso in half, along with a diagonal axis. Looking up at him Caleb laughed as he sank to his knees. With the full dawning of what just happened to him, became apparent the two halves split apart, as they hit the floor.

"It's finally over." Duncan said as he ran up to him. Looking around, Xander saw the dead bodies of the Bringers littering the ground.

"Where's the First?" X asked.

"It, blinked away during de fight." Sheila said as, she and Giles walked over with blood stained swords.

"Power down." Xander said as the Hunter power finally left his body. For a minute he felt cold and alone, as the power faded, but then a new source screamed to get his attention. The power felt like nothing he had ever felt before, but in the back of his mind it seemed a little familiar. As he was about to walk over to a trap door on the floor, the ground started to violently shake, nearly knocking him off of his feet.

"What's happening?" Giles asked, as the roof started to cave in.

"I don't know but I got to get to Kendra!" Xander yelled over the noise. Before he could run for the stairs, Akin's voice spoke in his mind telling him to leave town and that Kendra was going to be safe. Before he could argue, Akin told him goodbye.

"Xander do you hear me!" Duncan yelled as he grabbed his arm. "We got to get out of here." he said as he took off running with the others.

Looking back towards the trap door, then at the retreating form of his friends, he let out a frustrated sigh and ran up the stairs. Whatever was down there wasn't worth his life.

* * *

Watching as the swirling vortex closed, Anne opened up her hand and saw that Blade had handed her the Gem of Amara.

"I hope you enjoy this present, Angel." she whispered to herself as she pocketed said ring. Even though she was in Dawn's body, her love for Angel was still overwhelming. As she turned around she saw a group of Reapers headed her way. "There's no rest for the wicked."

And with that the Reapers lunged at her but every part of her body was a deadly weapon moving with impossible speed. It seemed she was going to fight her way out when she threw a spinning back fist that was caught by Kendra.

"Ken, what are you..." she stopped talking as she looked deeper in Kendra's eyes and saw something that wasn't loving, something that wasn't human. "The First? But how?"

"Thank Akin." The First said as she let go of Anne's arm. They then exchanged a furious serious of blows that was witnessed but not believed by the surrounding Reapers.

Ducking low, The First caught Anne with a hard punch that sent her flying into a wall. The force of the blow sent the wall crumbling, where Anne landed on top of a teachers desk on the other side of the room.

"That was easy." the First said as she strolled into the room, smiling at her work. Noticing that the Reapers were behind her she frowned at them. "Follow me to the basement. We have some work to do."

* * *

Kendra, Faith and the others fought for all they were worth, but it still didn't seem as if it were enough. For every Turk they took out five more took their place. And what was worse five potentials had already lost their lives.

Suddenly a deafening boom sounded in the cavern, throwing hero and villian alike to the floor. As they looked up they saw that smoke was billowing out of the entrance of the hellmouth and out of that smoke came some Reapers along with Kendra dressed all in black.

"What the fuck." Faith mouthed to the Kendra she was fighting along side.

"I know alot of you have alot of questions." the Kendra in black started. "Well, I'll just start at the beginning. I'm the First and all of you are about to be dead."

Instantly Akin unsheathed his sword, rushing at the First, making the others start fighting all over again. WHAP! The First trapped the Hunter's forearm, pivoting, planting a boot in his ribcage. With a growl the two of them went at it, unleashing a flurry of kicks, blocks, and punches. Jumping up the First got Akin in a back-choke, which he twisted out of , throwing her over his shoulder. She neatly cartwheeled and sprung back off of a cavern wall and was on Akin again.

Akin ducked beneath one of her kicks, then trapped her foot, giving it a savage twist. CRACK! He then backhanded the First with a blow so strong that it knocked her to her knees. Seeing a weapon that one of her minions dropped, she reached for a short sword. In a heartbeat, the sword was out and against Akin's throat. Just as Akin's sword was against the First's. It was a stalemate.

"How is it possible that you are corporeal?" Akin asked as they strained on either side of their weapons.

"Your little spell allowed me to do this." she said as she smiled at him. "That's why you get the honor of dying first."

"I...I... don't think so." Akin managed to get out as the amulet, Angel had given them, started to flare with power. As the First jumped back a beam of light came out of it, hitting her in the chest.

"No...Nooooo!" The First screamed out as she started to be consumed by fire. 'I was so close.' were her last thoughts as she fell over into the darkness of the vast chasm. With a scream himself more power poured out of Akin and sweeped through the cave, killing the Reapers and the Turks.

The vampire creatures screamed in agony as they were cut down and annihilated by the hundreds, then by the thousands as the light extended down into the chasm. Taking off her mask Annabelle and Kendra ran to his side as the cavern around them began to shake and tremble. Chunks of rock and pointed stalactites tumbled from the ceiling as the ground lurched beneath their feet.

"Everybody out now!" Faith shouted as the rest of the girls followed Dierdre's lead and dashed up the stairs and into the school basement. Faith stayed behind, helping the injured to safety as Ken and Annabelle stood before Akin, who is still pinned in place, illuminated by a crimson glow. They wanted to help him but were unsure of what to do.

"Akin, what are you waiting for? Come on."

"I can't." he wheezed out as he looked up at Kendra. "Tell Xander, I'm sorry that I can't be his best man."

"How did you know... Akin just retink dis... you can still..."

"Ken come on!" Faith yelled out as she ran up the stairs. Kendra looked around desperately as the last of the girls climbed up and out of the Hellmouth, before she looked back at Akin.

"This has to end Kendra. This hellmouth... the First... all of it."

"Goodbye." was all Kendra could say, tears forming in her eyes as she ran up the stairs.

"So we're not gonna get our fairy tale ending?" Annabelle asked, as she swallowed a lump in her throat.

"No, I'm sorry. Now get out of here now!" Akin all but screamed.

"But I still have so much to say..."

"I know." Akin replied as behind them a vast section of the cavern ceiling collapsed inward, millions of tons of rock crashing into the abyss. The light emanating from the amulet flared even brighter and Annabelle reached out and took his hand in her own, entwining her fingers with his. A moment, then both of their hands burst into flame.

She ignored the fire and held his gaze with her own.

"I love you." she said as he looked at her, a flood of emotions pouring through him.

"I...promise me that you'll find someone worthy of you. Now please go...now."

They shared one last look between them, two souls came together as one at last, then the ground heaved beneath their feet and chunks of stone slammed down like bombs around them.

Letting go of his hand, she ran up through the Seal, her heart broken. Akin trembled with the intensity of the energy pouring through him and he stared at the maelstrom of destruction in front of him. "Finally it ends."

* * *

The Huntress' ran through the school, heading for the exit, as the building trembled beneath them. Chunks of the ceiling rained down and the walls cracked and swayed. As the girls rounded the corner, the motion of the building rolled bricks off of a desk and they saw Anne laying on it. Running past them, Faith picked her unconcious form up in her arms and ran for all she was worth.

Vi and another Huntress emerged from the school, supporting Rona between them. As they looked across the quad they saw that the whole city was falling apart and that they had nowhere to go.

"Get to the bus!" Dierdre yelled as she pointed to a parked school bus.

"Everybody! This way!" Faith yelled from behind her. 'Damn, I'm gonna miss my bike.' she thought to herself ackwardly as she ran towards the others.

* * *

Catching up with Kendra, Annabelle ran out of the hellmouth and followed the Slayer to go get Willow and Kennedy. Only when they got there they found the office door ajar. Going to open it, Kendra jumped back as Tara stepped out of it with blood smearing her lips.

"I'm sorry, but it had to be done." Tara said as she opened the door all the way up to show Willow and Kennedy on the floor dead.

"No!" Kendra cried out.

"Goodbye." Tara said as she took Kendra's already bloody sword from her hands and impaled herself with it. With a slight cry, Kendra looked into Tara's eyes one more time, and saw the sweet innocent Tara she had first met, before she crumbled into dust.

The front of the school suddenly exploded in a shower of dust and debris. From within the hellish storm of flying brick and masonry, two figures emerged, running for thier lives.

Looking around, Kendra saw that all of the others were gone and that the ground before them was crumbling inward.

"Kendra what are we gonna do!" Annabelle yelled as she struggled to keep her balance. Before she replied she looked around and saw something that she considered a miracle. Grabbing Annabelle's hand, she dashed across the parking lot and leaped onto Faith's motorcycle. Turning the key, she speed off down the road.

* * *

Akin winced as the magickal energy coursing through him reached a fever pitch. His face began to blacken in spots which rapidly joined together as he's consumed from within by the power of the sun. Putting two fingers on his forehead, he dissappeared even as the amulet fell to the ground along with the rest of the hellmouth.

* * *

The school bus raced through the deserted town at full speed, barely staying ahead of the onrushing destruction. Dierdre and Caridad tended to the injured, applying bandages where necessary. Rona sat in the back in bad shape and fading fast. As blood streamed down her own face, Vi shook Rona, yelling at her, bringing her back to consciousness.

"Look at me! This is nothing!" she yelled. "Stay awake! This is nothing!"

"Kendra!" Anne suddenly yelled out as she came back to conciousness. Rubbing her eyes, she ran to the back of the bus, looking out of the window for her friend.

* * *

Finally seeing the bus up ahead, racing down the street, a section of the road opened up cutting off Kendra's path. Quickly turning the motorcycle, she drove it up the stairs of a tall building and onto a roof.

"What are you gonna do?" Annabelle asked nervously, as Kendra paced it on the rooftops of the adjacent building above where the bus was.

Not saying a word she revved the bike and speed off, for all it was worth, even gaining on the bus as it dropped down on another roof top going at 70+ miles an hour. Behind her, the buildings started to fall away as the town was slowly sucked into the Hellmouth. As the ground beneath them started to collapse into rubble, she revved it even more increasing her speed.

* * *

Looking out the back window of the bus, Anne spotted Kendra just as she made one last desperate jump. She sailed past the Sun Cinema marquee and landed the bike hard on the street right next to the bus, shooting up sparks. Taking a nervous glance back Kendra turned around and watched the town she had called home for the last few years disappear into an abyss, leaving nothing but a vast gaping hole in its place.

Faith watched from the rear view mirror as the destructive radius of the sink hole slowed, then stopped, before pulling the bus over.

When the bus stopped, Kendra immediately pulled over beside it and leaped off the motorcycle and stared in shock at the smoking black crater before her. As the back door to the bus opened Anne and Dierdre leaped out and into her arms. The three sisters shared a silent beat of joy and thanks in each other's embrace as Xander and his group walked up to them.

"Thank, God you guys got out of town." Xander said relieved as he went over and hugged his fiancee. "Akin told us to get out of the city and..."

"Xander..."

"Where is Akin anyway?" he asked as he looked around.

"He's...he's gone." Kendra said as she lowered her head in sadness. "He gave his life to close de hellmouth."

"I...I..." Xander said speechless. 'No wonder he told me goodbye.' "But what about Willow?" he asked already, somehow knowing the answer. The two had been friends forever and they never told anyone but they had a special kind of connection. A connection that was broken that day.

Not saying a word, Kendra just rested her head on his chest feeling his heart beat.After a few moments she released him as she and the others disembark and gather around, staring in awed disbelief at the total destruction of Sunnydale.

As Kendra walked forward toward the edge of the pit, she noticed a green sign balanced precariously on the very edge and bearing the logo Welcome to Sunnydale! Enjoy your stay The sign sways in the wind, then fell backward into the hole, a final coda to the town's history.

"Look's like the hellmouth is closed for business." Faith said leaning against her bike.

"Not to spoil the moment but there's another one in Cleveland." Giles spoke up, causing everyone to glare at him. "Sorry."

"So what do we do now?" Anne asked.

"We start a new beginning." Wood said as he squeezed Sheila on the shoulders, causing her to smile up at him.

"Yes we have a lot of work ahead of us." Giles said, already thinking of how to rebuild the Council.

"Can I push him in?" Faith asked the others as she playfully shoved him. "I just want to get back to the hotel and sleep, yo. For like a week."

"I guess we all could. If we wanted to." Anne mused, as she thought about how Angel would react to seeing her. "The First is scrunched so… what do you think we should do?

"Yeah, Ken. Where do we go from here?" Faith asked. Looking off into the future, a satisfied smile spread across Kendra's face.

"I'm gonna get married."

Deep Inside The Rubble Of Sunnydale

Sametime

A figure, wearing a white cloak walked through what was left of the vineyard with a smile on her face. Seeing a silver and red axe stuck in a boulder, she violently yanked it out sending blue ripples of magic to shoot up in the air.

"This is really going to come in handy." she said to herself as she twirled the Slayer's Scythe around, before flashing away.

A/N If you have any questions about this storyfeel free to ask them.

tbc...

please review...


End file.
